Just Us
by angel6.d
Summary: This a Jeyton fic, with minor Brucas and Naley pairings. Takes place after DTMFG. On hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- This is me now

Continuing from DTMFG

As much as i would like to own One Tree Hill, i don't, as well as the cast of One Tree Hill.

Jake...Peyton said quietly.

Jake quickly took in the sight in front of him, his eyes finally resting on Peyton. It didn't take him long to realize what was going on, he just put the pieces together, and he'd figured it out. But the real question was why? Why would Peyton do this, she's better than this. He felt so disappointed in her, but in a way he understood what she was going through, after all she had emailed him and told him everything, but he just couldn't bring himself to reply. Granted it was an incredibly selfish thing to do but he had to. Just the mere fact of emailing her made him miss her even more...and it made him think of the kiss they had shared...even though it was an unexpected kiss, it was still a kiss, with more love behind it than either of the two teens knew, or ever thought they'd be able to feel.

They all stood there, quietly, Peyton's eyes had welled up with tears, and she felt so ashamed that of all people to witness this situation, Jake had too. He probably thought she was stupid for even thinking about doing drugs again. Yes, he knew she'd done it before, she'd told him in the email she had sent him a while ago, but she hadn't thought that he had read it. He probably had his reasons she'd thought.

Finally, Rick broke the silence, pulling Jake and Peyton back to reality, they had both been staring into the other's eyes, hoping to read what they were feeling, well at least Jake was, Peyton on the other hand just looked at the ground, to ashamed to look Jake in the eyes. "I think I'm gonna go now...wayyyyyy to much tension here, and to be honest it makes me kinda freaked so if you two don't mind I'm gonna go... and uh...Peyton you know how to find me if you need me again..."and with a laugh he walked back into the bushes, muttering about teenagers.

Finally Jake broke the silence that had come back again, after Rick had pulled them both back into reality. "Peyton, what were you doing here...with him?" "Oh please Jake like you don't know!" Peyton retorted, the tears flowing down her cheeks now. "I hope I'm not right, because if I am, then Peyton I'm - I'm - ...why?" "Why? Why? Hmm....I don't know! Maybe because when I really needed for someone to be there for me no one was! And maybe because when I tried to talk to you about everything, you couldn't be bothered to reply! Or maybe it's because I feel like I need the drugs! I feel like I can't have any control in my life without it, I feel like it can help me with everything, like it's my only true friend! I just - I -..." she furiously wiped away the tears, while she talked or rather yelled, though not meaning to. "Peyton, of course drugs isn't your only true friend, you've got Lucas, broke, Haley, Karen, your dad, and you've got me again..." he said trailing off."NO! I HAVEN'T GOT YOU! I HAVEN'T GOT ANYONE! I HAVEN'T GOT LUCAS, OR BROOKE CUZ OF FELIX, I HAVEN'T GOT KAREN CUZ SHE'S WITH ANDY, AND SHE'S BUSY WITH BOTH THE CLUB AND CAFE! AND I DEFINITELY DON'T HAVE MY FATHER, OR MY MOM! AND HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT GONNA JUST LEAVE ME AGAIN? I MEAN I GET WHY YOU HAD TO BUT, that doesn't mean that I didn't miss you! I mean you- i - you left just as we were getting to really know each other, and i missed you Jake! i did! everyday i missed you, some days more than others! but to me it doesn't seem as if you missed me, cuz you didn't reply! u didn't even TRY to talk to me! i bet u didn't even miss me! i just - just - i..." she was cut off, as a fresh wave of tears over took her. She sank down to the ground, and she leaned against her car door, tears flowing down her face. she sobbed into her shaking hands. Jake stooped down next to her, and waited calmly. " Peyton..." he said putting his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "I'm sorry i left i am...but all those people you think you don't have, you have them, all of them, even your mom...you can talk to her anytime you want to, and she'll do something in reply...i just know it Peyton..." tears came into his eyes, but he held them back. he had to. "i missed too Peyton, when i left i couldn't stop thinking about you, i just wanted to tell your dad to stop the boat, and turn around, that i had to go back...but i had to go...it was for the best. and then i heard from brooke and lucas that they were really worried about you, and then i got your email...and i read it i did...but i just couldn't reply Peyton... i just didn't know what to do...i missed you too much to know what pain you were going through, and i couldn't be here to help you! i felt terrible." Jake finished with a whimper. "Jake i'm sorry! i know your disappointed in me! even i'm disappointed in me! my mom is, she saw what i've been doing! i-i-i just want to go home." Peyton said with a sniffle. "here i'll take you home? keys please." Jake said.

They drove in silence, except for Peyton's constant sniffling.

When they got to her house, she had fallen asleep in her seat, so Jake picked her up, surprised by how light she seemed to be. She cuddled closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He opened the door, which took him a very long time, because he had Peyton in his arms. After finally getting the door open he walked to Peyton's room, and put her in her bed, and took of her shoes, he tucked her in, an stood watching her for a minute, realising that he was so stupid to have left her. He should've just faced Nikki rather than leaving behing the greatest woman ever...Peyton...his Peyton...the girl he knew he loved, and this time it was the real thing. "Jake..."peyton said with a slight moan. "stay with me, here in my bed....just sleep...please...i just need you too...please jake?" "alright...just let me tell my folks." a minute later Jake came back, his parents had told him to stay, she really needed him. quietly after kicking of his shoes, and taking of his shirt, revealing toned abs, and biceps, he climbed into bed with Peyton, who had soon after turned into him. he wrapped his arms around her, and her him. This felt so right he thought. he looked down at Peyton, who had fallen fast asleep again...he said the only thing that he could,"Sweet Dreams Peyton,I love you..." he kissed her forehead, and settled down to get himself some sleep.

Peyton stirred around noon, she felt arms wrapped around her, and she was pressed up to a very warm body. Quickly reality hit her, and the events of the night before hit her with full force. A small smile broke out on her face, as she looked into the face of the person who was both sprawled out on her bed with his arm wrapped around her. She lay there, just thinking about how stupid she was to have even thought about doing drugs again...she had disappointed all the people that had ever mattered in her life - Jake, and her mom - she knew Jake was right as stupid as it sounded, she knew her mom was watching down on her. Guilt filled, and tears fell down her already tear stained cheeks...she whimpered and trembled slightly. Peyton wiped furiously at the tears, trying to will herself to stop crying, she wouldn't let Jake see her like this again, she couldn't, he probably thought she was so weak...she couldn't control her life, and she had turned to all things, she had turned to drugs, instead of trying to just deal with it. But the tears refused to stop coming, so she turned away from Jake, but her whimpering, trembling and moaning had already woken him from his slumber. He was a bit disoriented at first, but then everything came into focus, "Peyton...What's wrong? why are you crying?" his voice a little husky since he'd just a woken, though it was filled with concern. She didn't reply, so he got up out of bed, walked around to her side of the bed. He got down on his knees, and put his palm on her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Peyton...What's going on? Why are you crying?" "I-I-I-I dunno...i just am, i don't want to cry, but i am" she didn't care how stupid that response sounded but it was the truth. Jake's heart was breaking at the sight of her...he shouldn't have let this happen, he shouldn't have let his pride get in the way, he should've come back sooner, but no, he decided to keep away! "Peyton it's gonna be okay...as corny as this might sound...it's gonna be okay i'm here now..." She laughed slightly at his remark. "Yeah your here now, but what about when you have to go back to Savannah? what about then? i can't do this anymore Jake, i need someone, anyone, just to talk to them, anything, for a while it was you, but then you left, and then Brooke, and Haley, well everyone had their own problems and i didn't want to impose with my problems. So i dealt with it my way, the wrong way obviously, but that's not the point...the point is that when i really need you or anyone as a matter of fact, there not there...well actually Brooke normally is but well you know..." Peyton told him her tears finally subsiding. "I'm not going back to Savannah Peyton, i couldn't possibly leave here again, leave you again. it hurts too much! i'm gonna be hear, you can always talk to me! i don't care how many problems i have you can ALWAYS talk to me...i'm gonna be there for you...i promise you Peyton. i promise you." "Jake don't make promises like that, in the heat of the moment when i really need you or something happens like we get in a fight or something, will you really want to talk about my problems? think about it...don't make promises to me of all people whose had her heart broken one two many times that you don't intend to keep. my heart just can't talk anymore, first my mom, then lucas, then brooke, then you, and in a way my dad too cuz he's never around." "Peyton, i'm not going to break your heart, i couldn't bare to hurt you, it would kill me inside, it would break me. and this promise is one that i intend to keep, i don't care what happens Peyton i'm ALWAYS gonna be here, good luck getting rid of me." Jake finished with a laugh. Peyton laughed slightly, she sighed deeply, if he didn't bring it up she'd have to cuz it was killing her sitting down next to him on the floor she asked, "When you left with my dad, before that when we kissed i don't think we really talked about it...i dunno...i guess i jus wanna know what your thinking about it? i mean i don't really know what your feeling you know, and i know what i'm feeling obviously cuz you know i'm me and all, and who else would know how i'm feeling other than me right? so i mean how were you feeling about the kiss, i mean if you don't want to ever talk about it again, then i completely understand, i mean you just need to say what you think so i know you know? cuz i mean who else would know what you think other than you right? cuz i'm not you, so i wouldn't know right? i mean only you would know what you feel so ya...i think i'm gonna stop talking now cuz i'm just rambling on and on about the same things, over and over and over again. So i'm just gonna be quiet so you can talk now ok?" Peyton finished, finally catching the amused look on Jake's face. She'd just noticed that he was shirt-less, and boy did he look HOT! She gazed into his eyes, and him her, finally after minutes of silence he spoke "it was a good kiss Peyton, a really good kiss...i'm happy you kissed me, i could tell things were changing between us, but i was afraid that you wouldn't react to the way i felt, so i just sorta kept my feelings to myself... Peyton cut him off, "yeah i get what your saying, totally completely! really i do!" Jake's lips crashed down onto Peyton's, in a gentle, put passionate kiss. After he ran his tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance, she quickly let him in, a small moan escaping her lips somehow. Soon they were lying down on the floor, him on top of her, his arms around her waist, she had one hand running through his hair and the other on his back, running it up and down, they were both discovering what made each other moan with passion. From one kiss they ended up in a full - out make out session. Finally they broke apart gasping for air. Peyton was smiling , and Jake had a goofy look on his face. "Uh...i need to tell you something?" they both said at the same time. "you go first Peyton said to Jake, "okay, i know its really soon to be saying this and i'm not even sure if were together or what, but its true this time i know it is... I love you Peyton, with all my heart, i'll never do anything to hurt you not ever..." "that's what i was about to tell you, i love you too Jake," they were both smiling like crazy, then Jake placed a short but passionate kiss on Peyton's lips, that had so much fire behind it, it was mind-numbing. "So what are we now? " Peyton asked. "Well i'll leave that for you to decided." With that Peyton's lips crashed down on Jake's leaving him with a mind-blowing kiss, "there's your answer, and if you didn't get what that meant, it meant that were together!" "I don't think i've ever been happier, then again i wasn't with you then..."Jake said sweetly. "Keep saying things like that and everyone else will want you too..."Peyton said. Peyton yawned, and then said "Maybe i should take a little nap...care to join me?" "Dirty! of course i'll join you! can't say i'm gonna sleep cuz i slept enough already, but i'll join you anyways." With that they went back to sleep, well at least Peyton did, Jake watched her sleep as she snuggled up to him. he smiled to himself, thinking that things in his life couldn't be any better than this, he had Jenny, and now he had Peyton...to him he was so very lucky and blessed to have such a great daughter and now he had the greatest girlfriend. He never thought he'd be able to feel this way about another woman again after Nikki, but apparently he could, and now that he did, he didn't understand how he could ever live without Peyton. It was so obvious that she completed him, she made him better, she made him love again, and he liked that. Slowly Jake drifted back to sleep.


	2. Skiing? Plans? What next?

Jake was first to wake up this time, he quickly glanced at the clock in her room to see what time it was. In big, red numbers the clock read 1 pm. Wow he thought to himself, they'd slept for such a long time. He turned his head to look over a Peyton, who had pulled the covers up to her chin, her body curled up in a ball, body facing Jake's, her head resting lightly on his chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively. She's so beautiful he thought to himself, so perfect, and she doesn't even know it.

Peyton finally stirred a while after Jake; she looked up into his gorgeous orbs of chocolaty brown eyes that were now her safe haven, and them starring right at her. Jake had an amused look on his face, as he starred down at her, while stroking her hair. She didn't understand what seemed to be so funny, so she said the first thing that comes to mind in a situation like this, "What?"

"Nothing," he said, "I was just admiring how peaceful you looked, at least until you woke up..." he finished with a soft laugh.

"Your mean! How could you say that about me? I for one am very hurt by that comment!" she said with a hurt look on her face, her hand on her heart.

"Awww... you know I was just kidding, you look peaceful all the time! What I was really thinking about was about how hungry I am..." just as he had said this, his stomach grumbled loudly. "See what I mean," Jake said pointing to his stomach.

At this Peyton laughed, "Okay fine I forgive you, awww you're hungry... so do you want to stay here and I'll cook breakfast, or do you want to go out and grab a bite to eat?"

While Peyton was naming his options, Jake's eyes had wondered over to the slightly open curtains, and outside of the window, the snow was falling, very heavily one might add. So far the snow was pretty high, the wind was blowing furiously, taking the snow from place to place in seconds, whipping people in their faces.

"Look outside..." Jake told Peyton. Peyton got up, and Jake followed her, she stood looking out of the glass, with Jake's arms wrapped around her stomach. "I really think that we should stay here, unless you want to go out there." He pointed outside.

Peyton turned her head to look up at him, smiling, "Yeah, I think we should stay here, and guess what! You're cooking! I'm gonna take a shower. Have fun!" She quickly placed a kiss, upon his lips and skipped of to the bathroom, from where she shouted, "Anything you need should be in the kitchen, pots and pans in the bottom cupboard, spoon and whatnot in the top left drawer, plates in a cupboard, and whatever else you need don't be afraid to poke around to find it!"

Jake slipped on his shirt, and walked into the kitchen, quickly finding what he needed. Just as Peyton had walked into the kitchen wearing a pink tang top, and blue sweat pants, Jake had just finished making breakfast. He'd made eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, fruit and of course there was coffee, and orange juice. Jake quickly put some of each on two plates, poured some coffee for himself, and for Peyton as well. He pulled her chair out for her, and she sat down, blushing slightly. They ate in silence, occasionally saying that the food tasted really well.

After they both finished eating, Peyton started talking. "Can we go for a walk? Please?" she asked giving him puppy dog eyes, "You know you want to. After all it is the first snow of the season, so let's go..."

"Mmmm..........but... okay let's go," he just couldn't resist those eyes.

"Yay!" Peyton shouted.

They walked into Peyton's room, and she got on a sweater, her jacket, and then her 'Timbs, Jake grabbed his sweater and put it on quickly, his shoes went on next, and then he finally put on his jacket. He joined Peyton at the front door, and together they went outside to enjoy the beautiful snow. They walked and talked about whatever came to mind, like music, movies, books, though they both avoided the topics of the night before. Neither thought they needed to be brought up again, they were already talked about, and Jake in particular didn't want to talk about it because it hurt him to see Peyton hurt. As for Peyton she didn't talk about it because she didn't want to feel hurt.

Jake had his arm wrapped protectively around Peyton's waist, while Peyton leaned into Jake with her arm also wrapped around him. Fifteen minutes into their peaceful walk, they bumped into Lucas, Nathan and Haley, who Peyton could only hope had worked out their problems. It seemed as though they did, because they seemed to be looking at each other with so much care and love in their eyes that it would make someone who didn't have that extremely envious.

Lucas spoke first, "Jake, when did you get back? Well I'm glad you did, anyways I was wondering if you two, would like to come with us," he said gesturing towards himself, Nathan and Haley, " and Brooke, and Felix if she wants to bring him, and maybe Anna. Were gonna go on a ski trip, and oh yeah; I think Tim and Theresa his girlfriend is coming as well. Well what do you say?" Luke finally finished.

"I came back last night, and then I went to Peyton's... and I guess I'll go, only if my folk's are okay with it, and only if Peyton's going..." he looked over at Peyton, and wiggled his eyebrows.

Peyton laughed at this action, "Yeah sure, I'd love to come! Sounds great!"

"Alright then that's settled, so how's about we go to the Cafe, I'm pretty cold, and I want some hot chocolate!" Nathan said stomping his foot, and pouting in a childlike way, that only caused everyone to laugh. "What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing, babe, c'mon, let's go get my man some hot chocolate..." Haley said laughing slightly.

The five teens walked in silence, and when they finally got to the Cafe, each of them were extremely cold, Nathan ran ahead with Haley, pelting snowballs at her back. Finally Haley got fed up, and tackled Nathan, which made Nathan tickle her, and then finally kiss her, rolling her over in the snow, leaving him on top of her. They both seemed so caught up in their kissing, that they didn't realize that they were being watched by Lucas, who had an amused look on his face, and Jake and Peyton were giggling to themselves.

They walked into the Cafe, and Peyton, Lucas and Nathan went ahead to order. Lucas seeing this as his only chance asked Peyton if she and Jake were an item now.

"Yeah we are...aww Luke I think I should apologize for being so stupid yesterday, I mean I know you were only trying to help me, and I'm sorry okay?"

"Its okay Peyton...don't even worry about it...anyways on to what I really want to know... and don't hit me...did you two," he said gesturing to Jake," do the nasty?"

"LUKE!" she whispered loudly, hitting him on the shoulder, "That's none of your business, but no we didn't! Satisfied?" Peyton told him embarrassed.

"Not really! I mean how you two could, not have? Come on, you two look so in LUV!" he quickly stopped talking as Peyton's hand smacked his head.

"Lucas Scott, SHUTUP!" Peyton said sternly.

"Fine, fine..." Luke said massaging his head.

As they walked back to the table, Nathan still laughing about the stupid things Lucas had just asked Peyton. Peyton slid into the seat next to Jake, who within second wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him taking in his scent, thinking finally she had found 'Mr. Right' as people referred to soul mates, or the perfect one. As she took a sip of her coffee, she couldn't wait to go on the ski trip, especially since now she had Jake with her. Then what Lucas had asked her came into her head, 'Did you two do the nasty?' She smiled to herself at the question. Peyton thought that maybe Jake wouldn't want to yet, I mean after what happened last time, he might be a little afraid. She decided that she would wait until the right time, for the first time in a long time, she had something great, and she didn't want to ruin it by rushing into something that neither was ready for yet. Well at least mentally, and emotionally.

Soon after Brooke walked in, to announce to everyone, that Felix and Anna wouldn't be joining them on the trip. Luke, you could tell was over the moon about this, but he just sipped on his tea as if he hadn't heard what Brooke said.

A few hours later, everyone went their separate ways to start packing, after all the trip was in a two days. Jake's parents had said yes, Jenny was going to stay with them for the week that he was away, luckily his mom had gotten the week off, and so everything worked out. Peyton's eyes had lit up, when Jake told her he was coming, she hugged him with all her might, and gave him a kiss that left them so out of breath, and it gave them both sensations they had never experienced before.

Nathan and Haley walked home in silence, Nathan's arm was draped over Haley's shoulders, with her leaning into him, "Nate, I know I said it already, but I'm sorry."

"Hales, it's okay, honestly, I'm just glad that we talked about it, and were okay now, we'll get better I promise, I'm never letting you go Hales, I don't care what happens, I'm never letting go, I promised to make us work, and I'm going to." he said giving her a kiss.

"I know Nate, I know, and I'm gonna do my part to make us work too, I promise." Haley told him.

Lucas had walked Brooke home, unfortunately, Felix was watching from his window and spotted them, envy over-took him, and he decided that he was in fact going on this trip; he thought he could've trusted Brooke to stay away from Lucas, but apparently not. He knew what he had to do now, as bad as it sounded he had too, he had to make Lucas and Brooke stay away from each other. Or he had to at least rub it in Lucas's face that he, Felix was with Brooke, so he best step off. He'd think of something later, for now he was going to rid himself of the guilt this plan brought.

Spoilers:

- What's Felix going to do?

- Who's rooming with whom?

- More problems for Nathan and Haley?

- Trouble in paradise, for Jake and Peyton?

Please review, just press that little button right down there, you know you want to...anyways, more Naley and more development in the Jeyton relationship in the next chapter, oh ya and more Brucas.


	3. Thoughts, Fights and Trust

Chapter 3 – Thoughts, Fights and Trust

As much as I would like to own One Tree Hill and its characters, I don't.....

AN: Thank you so much to CountryButterfly0102 and sillyaznbunny13 for reviewing; you don't understand how much I appreciate it! So once again, thank you so very much! Also if you have any suggestions, that would help to make my fic better, just tell me, and again thankz!

Haley sat at home alone, Nathan had gone to work at Scott Motors, even though his dad was back, he had to make money somehow. He wasn't going to let his pride get in the way; he was going to stick to working here, because Haley and he needed money in order to get by. She sat there on the bed she shared with Nathan, thinking about the horrible fight they had, had the other day, over Chris. When she had finally come home, she found Nathan sitting at the table waiting for her, he looked really disappointed, and one look around the room told her the reason why. He had planned a surprise dinner for her, and she hadn't shown, up until now, but it was too late. Haley walked over to him, fear coursing through her body, not the fear that he may hurt her physically, but the fear that she had hurt him emotionally. Deep down in her heart, she knew that she had, but she was too afraid, and ignorant to admit it. She put her hand on his, but he just shrugged it off. That simple action, cut through her, it cut deep. It finally hit her how badly she had hurt Nathan. In her vows, she had promised him so much, but when it came down to it, she had broken those vows in an instant. She was a horrible wife, a horrible person, who wasn't capable of keeping her vows, vows that she wrote and swore to herself and Nathan that she would keep. How stupid could she have been all this time? How could she have not realised what she was doing to Nathan? These were just a few of the thoughts that were quickly running through Haley's head. She had to think of something to say quickly, because this silence was too much for her to handle.

"Nathan could you talk to me, say something, anything, just don't leave...if you leave this time, I don't know what I'd do with myself, knowing how badly I've hurt you, you have no idea how sorry I am...I only went to tell Chris that this was it, we weren't going to see each other anymore, and he kissed me, and then I pulled away. I told him no when he offered me a bus ticket to New York, to go with him, to get in the music business. Then for some stupid reason I went down to the bus station, but I couldn't leave you...Nathan I knew you were everything to me the day I married you, and I just needed something to remind me...I just want for us to be happy, to be together, to be the way we used to be or at least something like that..." Haley said starting to cry.

"Haley, we can't go back. We just can't. You have no idea what you've been putting me through Haley, I don't even want to be around you anymore, but you're my wife...and I made a promise to you, that I would make us work, and I plan on doing just that. It will take me a very long time to forgive you Haley, but I will eventually...I don't know anymore Haley, maybe getting married was too big of a step..."Nathan told Haley with a pained look on his face, tears threatening to fall.

"No, Nathan, please don't say that, this was the best thing I've ever done, getting married to you. Your my everything Nathan, if I didn't have you, I would be living a very empty and boring life, where everything is organized...every step I took before, I would see the pro's and con's Nathan, but when it came to marrying you, there were only pro's. There's only so much I can say to you to make you hate me less, but in the end it's your decision, but I want you to know, that I love you with all my heart, I think somewhere along the line I started taking you for granted, and that's where I fell, and as they say sometimes falling can be simple, it's realising that you have that takes time. It took me some time Nathan, and I hope it didn't take too much time, because it would kill me inside to think that I've ruined us...Nathan...I'm...Just...So...Sorry...I took...You...For...Granted...And I know...that I...Shouldn't have...I hope...That it's not...Too late to...Fix what...I've so quickly...Destroyed...Because...I learned the...Hard way...That I just can't live without you Nathan, I just can't..."Haley said between tears, as she wiped at them furiously with the sleeve of her sweater.

It killed Nathan to see how broken his wife seemed to have become, but in a way, she brought it upon herself. As bad as that sounded, it was true, if she had thought carefully about her actions, if she had thought about Nathan when things like this was happening, then they wouldn't have been in this situation. He always thought that maybe, just maybe he would be the one to hurt Haley emotionally like this, always thought that she would be the strong one, the one who kept them together, but now the tables were turned he thought. Who would've thought that this day would ever come, the day that Haley James -Scott, would be the deceitful one? He quickly rid himself of these horrible thoughts, it pained him too much, thinking such horrible things about the woman he loved. He knew he still loved her even if this happened. No matter how hard either of them tried, nothing in their marriage would ever be easy, nothing in life is easy, and it would probably take a lot of work, for them to be as close as they were before. But it would happen, it had to happen, he didn't quite know how yet, but he did know that no matter what happened he wouldn't let Haley slip away from him, he loved her and he needed her too much to let that happen.

"Haley, I love you, I love you with every ounce of me. Like I said, I'm sure that I'll forgive you, I'm not quite sure when, but it'll happen...I take back what I said about marriage being too big a step, the truth is that I don't think I would've made it this far in the past year, if I didn't have you. Just listen please," he said know that she was about to say something. "I couldn't possibly imagine my life without you in it, but Haley you have to promise me that you won't lie to me about anything anymore. You have to promise me that, you won't take me for granted; promise me that you won't stop loving me not ever, and you promise me this Haley, that no matter how bad our marriage seems to be, no matter how hard life seems to be at that time, we'll stick together." Nathan finished with pleading eyes.

"Nathan, of course I promise to love you, not take you for granted, I promise not to lie to you anymore, and I promise that no matter what we'll stick together. Oh Nathan, I love you so much!" Haley said, crying once again.

This time, Nathan took her in his arms, and gave her a warm hug, and he kissed the top of her head. She took in his scent, thinking how stupid she was, never again, would she EVER let anyone get in the way of her marriage with Nathan. She realised that he was the only man, next to Lucas that really mattered to her. Nathan knew that at least for now, everything would be better; they'd just have to take things one day at a time for now. That's all they could do.

Haley snapped back to reality at the sound of a knock on the door. Quickly wiping away the tears, that had fallen while she had thought about her a Nathan's fight, she walked to the door. She opened it, only to find Lucas standing there, with a black - eye, bleeding nose, and swollen lip and to make matters worst, he was limping.

"Oh Luke, what happened?" Haley asked it hurt her to see Lucas like this.

"Felix that idiot, he saw me walk Brooke home, and then after she had gone inside her house, I started walking down the stairs, only to find Felix that son of a bitch, standing there with a baseball bat. He hit my knee, punched me a lot as you can tell, and then he kicked the life out of my stomach. I just sort of lay there for a while, I couldn't even move...But I didn't want to let Brooke see me like this, so I took a cab and came here...When I see Felix, I swear I'll kill him!" Luke raged.

"Lucas you're not killing anyone. Why didn't you go home? Why'd you come here?" Haley questioned in a motherly tone, concern filling her voice.

"Hales, do you know my mom? She'll probably think that I started the whole fight! So I just came here, I was hoping to stay over here tonight, and I'll face my mom tomorrow...please Hales?" Lucas silently begged with his eyes.

"Fine, but you'll have to face your mom at some point. Now let's get you cleaned up, wait here while I go get the first aid kit." Haley quickly went to the bathroom, and returned with a first aid kit. She quickly cleaned up his cuts, put a stop to the nose bleed, gave him some ice for his swollen lip, cleaned and bandaged the horrid bruise from the baseball bat on his knee.

"Thanks Hales, if you don't mind I'm gonna get some sleep now." Lucas said quickly drifting of to sleep.

Haley made dinner, which consisted of spaghetti and meatballs, and of course a delicious salad. Just as she finished Nathan walked in the door, as he made his way over to his wife to give her a kiss, he spotted Lucas, and saw how literally beat he look.

"What happened to him?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Felix that little bum, he totally beat the crap out of Lucas, just because he walked Brooke home, Felix is just jealous because he thinks that Lucas is trying to take Brooke from him. It's not like Felix and Brooke have been going out that long, and he's already so jealous that he beats the crap out of a guy who just walks Brooke home! I HOPE TO GOD, FOR HIS SAKE THAT HE DOESN'T DECIDE TO COME ON THIS TRIP, OTHERWISE I THINK THAT I MIGHT JUST KILL FELIX!" Haley yelled, furiously.

"Five more minutes mom..." Lucas said suddenly, making both Haley and Nathan laugh. "What?" said Lucas a bit disoriented, when he finally came around.

"Nothing, okay go wash up, and then come eat, that goes for both of you!" Haley said in her motherly tone again.

Meanwhile, over at Brooke's...

Felix knocked on Brooke's door a while later, after putting away his bat, and cleaning himself up. When the door opened, a raging Brooke stood there. He stepped into Brooke's house and just stood there listening to her scream at him.

"FELIX WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!? ARE YOU THAT STUPID! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO LUCAS! I KNOW THAT LUCAS DIDN'T PROVOKE YOU TO DO THAT TO HIM! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING GETTING INVOLVED WITH A PRICK LIKE YOU! THAT'S IT FELIX WERE DONE! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, LUCAS, MY FRIENDS, AND MY FAMILY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND LOOK AT ME, GO!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs, absolutely furious, she just wanted to strangle Felix he was so stupid! Boy did he make her blood boil. She had seen the whole thing through the window, of her front door, what was Felix's problem, why'd he go after Lucas like that?

"Whatever Brooke, you're nothing to me anyways, you stupid ho..." and with that he left.

Brooke didn't even pay attention to his last comment, she was too upset.

When Felix walked out of Brooke's room, the seriousness of what he had just done to Lucas had finally hit him, with full force. How could he have been so stupid? He just ruined things with Brooke; he had only hoped to make it clear to Lucas that Brooke was his, so he had better stay away. But instead he not only attacked Lucas, so to speak, but he had ruined things with Brooke. That was by far, the shortest relationship he had ever had, it had lasted a grand total of three days, and he had messed it up. Good job Felix, he thought to himself, Once again you've managed to ruin things. He had to think of something to get Brooke back, he didn't know what yet, but he'd think of something. He should've known that Brooke would've dumped him if he had done this to Lucas, but he did it anyways...I'm an ass, he thought to himself. Just then an idea struck him, he'd just have to make it up to Lucas, and that would have Brooke tripping all over herself to try to get back with him...right? Well he hoped so; otherwise why even bother to get along with someone you hate? As he walked to his house, he said aloud to himself in a sing-song voice, "Felix you are a genius, you fine, ass, cutie..."

At Peyton's...

"Jake what are you doing here?" Peyton asked opening the door, "Not that I mind but still," she said giving him a kiss.

"Well I thought you might want to see Jenny," he said pointing to Jenny's car seat, and bag. "And I came by to see if you needed any help with finding a band for TRIC. So do you?"

"Jenny! Oh I almost forgot how cute you were!" Peyton said picking the little girl up out of her car seat. "Oh, I think she's hungry Jake...Bottle please..." "And thanks for wanting to help me, but I've already found some bands to play for TRIC, and I found a few for next week too, so I think I'm good, Karen's gonna cover for me while were on the ski trip, which I'm so excited about!" Peyton stuck out her hand waiting for Jake to hand her the bottle. She quickly fed the little girl in her arms, which soon fell asleep after finishing her bottle and burping. Peyton held her in her arms for a while.

Jake just watched Peyton and Jenny together, wow he thought to himself, Peyton's so great with Jenny. Just then his cell phone rang, "Hello," "Okay mom, bye."

Peyton, who hadn't noticed Jake coming towards her, because she had been looking at Jenny, was surprised when Jake sat down beside her, and put his jacket around her. "Thanks, it's pretty chilly maybe we should go inside?"

"Yeah maybe we should," Jake picked up Jenny's things, and then walked inside after Peyton.

Peyton came back after laying Jenny down on her bed for a nap. Just minutes after sitting down with Jake to watch a movie, Jenny erupted in loud tears. Both Peyton and Jake ran to Peyton's room to see what was wrong. When Jake had picked Jenny up and felt her forehead, he was an even more worried because Jenny was burning up with a fever. They quickly ran out to Peyton's car, where Peyton drove Jake and Jenny to the hospital. Jake was so scared, that he was shaking while holding Jenny in his arms.

Peyton grabbed Jake's hand, and held it not letting go, giving him a reassuring look before averting her eyes to the road. She didn't let go of his hand until they got to the hospital, where he got out of the car hurriedly while she looked for a park. Minutes later Peyton was in an elevator going to the second floor where there was a Paediatrician section. Jake was there, Jenny out of sight, probably with the doctors she thought. When Jake saw her, he walked over to her, she could see that he was hurting, he was hurting bad. He was scared, scared that he would lose Jenny. She wouldn't let it happen, she couldn't let it happen. She put her arms around him, giving him a warm hug, words weren't needed right now, and neither of them could string together two words let alone a sentence, that just showed how shook up they were.

With their hands joined, each silently praying that Jenny would be okay, they took seats in the waiting room, where the doctor came out a while later to tell the couple that Jenny would be fine, it was just a flu. A bad flu, but she would pull through. They could take her home anytime, but he strongly recommended her take some medicine, which he had written on a paper and given to Jake. At this the two teens let out a breath that neither knew they had been holding in.

"Thanks Peyt...I was just so scared, I mean what if I had lost her, and she's my daughter Peyt." Jake said to her his voice full of sadness and relief.

"Jake it's okay, she's still here, and I don't think she's going anywhere, Jake sweetie it's gonna be okay, I just know it..." Peyton said. "Here I'll go pick up the medicine, I'll be back okay?" Peyton left leaving Jake to his own thoughts.

Twenty minutes later, Jake, Jenny and Peyton were on their way over to Jake's house, where they were going to drop of Jenny to stay with Jake's parents who wanted to have Jenny back home because they were extremely worried about her, when Jake had called explaining what had happened, and then the couple were going to watch a movie, preferably, 'Titanic.'

"Peyton, of all the movies ever made you chose Titanic?" Jake asked with a disbelieving look on his face, when they had gotten back to her place.

"Yes...Please?" Peyton asked with an innocent look on her face.

"You know I couldn't say no to you...that's a good thing right?" Jake asked.

Peyton was all tears after the movie was over, she was crying into Jake's shoulder mumbling things about the movie. Jake couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What are you laughing for? That was such a sad movie, how dare you laugh..."Peyton said with a look on her face, that just made Jake laugh even harder. "MEAN!" Peyton said, hitting Jake on his head with a cushion.

"Hey, aren't we violent?" said Jake with a smirk. Then as he saw Peyton lying on the couch just staring at him, with red, puffy eyes, he launched his attack, he tickled her.

Between laughs, she uttered threats in hopes of making him stop but nothing worked. When he stopped, he lay down next to her on the couch, and placed a kiss on her lips, he put his hands around her waist pulling her closer to intensify the kiss, moans escaping there mouths. Their tongues were already exploring each others mouths, while one of Peyton's hands was around Jake's neck pulling him even closer if that was possible, and another hand was running through his hair. Soon after he was on top of her, and his hands had left her waist, and had gone down a bit, then moving up to the small of her back, while the other was in her hair. He nibbled affectionately on her neck, as she moaned with pleasure. After what seemed to be hours, which were really minutes of kissing, they let go of each other, each needing to breathe. Jake rolled off, of Peyton and propped himself up on his elbow, just starring at Peyton, taking in how beautiful she was, she noticed him starring, and returned his stare with her own. Love seemed to be seeping out of their eyes as they starred at each other, because by the way they were looking at each other, anyone could tell how much they really loved each other. Jake and Peyton headed down the hall a while later to Peyton's bed where they fell asleep together while talking, but nothing more than sleep occurred. A quick I love you was said before they finally fell asleep in each others arms, so this is what Haley meant that day at her bachelorette party, being in love was really great, especially when you have someone like Jake or in Haley's case Nathan. She thought about how she had thought that she hadn't needed anyone, because she was strong enough to handle it all on her own. Jake had proved her wrong other than Brooke of course, but it had been a long time since she had let in anyone other than Brooke and letting Jake in deep into her messed up life was a big step for her. She soon realised that she could really trust him, they had talked for hours upon hours about everything, giving each other advice, and poking fun here and there where appropriate. It had been a long, long time since she had been genuinely happy, and she hoped that a least for a while, she hoped that she stayed happy, it was a really good feeling.

Spoilers:

-Who's rooming with whom?

-Is Felix going to cause more trouble?

-What's going on with Brooke and Lucas?

-Trouble for Nathan and Haley?

-Trouble for Jake and Peyton?

Just Press that little button down there, and submit a review, it takes a minute, so please just submit one, and it would really make me happy! thx!


	4. Skiing finally, Scared and partying

Chapter 4

Skiing finally, Scared and partying...

AN: Thanks to CountryButterfly0102, and Tutorgirl323 for reviewing, I can't say it enough, but reviews make writing worthwhile. So once again thank you, your reviews mean a lot to me! As corny as that may sound its true! lolz! Anyways moving on...If you have any suggestions for my story, to make it better, or if you would like to see something happen, let me know! Thanks again!

At Brooke's:

She had seen everything, when she had walked inside she had stood leaning against the door thinking about her great boyfriend, well he was, her wonderful friends and the awesome ski trip coming up, when she had heard noises outside the door. Being the curious person that she was, well at least she was when there were odd sounds coming from her front porch; quickly Brooke peeked out through the thin curtains that covered the windows next to the door. Disgusting, she thought to herself, What is wrong with Felix, Lucas just walked me home, she had figured that Felix had seen her and Lucas, otherwise why would he have done this? Then she thought to herself, what's wrong with Felix, why'd he have to get so extreme over such a petty thing? That's it, if Felix was going to hurt her friends physically, especially Lucas who she had tried to get along with after the whole 'situation' then he might as well hurt her, she knew he was going to come over later, and then she would give him a piece of her mind not only that but they were over. With that she stomped up the stairs to her room, hoping to god that Lucas was okay. She knew she should've gone and stopped the fight, or at least gone out afterwards to help Lucas but something inside her stopped her. As guilty as she felt now, she felt as though that, he deserved what he got for what he had done to her, as horrible a thought that was, that was how she felt. She sat around doing her homework for once, after what seemed to be an hour of trying to forget what happened to Lucas, she gave up and dragged herself down the stairs to see if perhaps Lucas was still there. When she opened the door she saw that there, minutes after she had closed the door Felix knocked. The second she had opened the door she let Felix have it, she half wanted to teach him his lesson, and half wanted to rid herself of her guilt, she ended their relationship, and it suddenly felt as if a great weight she didn't know she had been carrying had been lifted off, of her. As Felix walked out the door, she called her Lucas's house, and his mom said he wasn't there he was at Haley and Nathan's, next she called there and Haley picked up. When Lucas heard who it was he felt his spirits lift somehow. Haley handed him the phone, and he put it to his ear, the minute he said hello, Brooke broke into an apology.

"It's okay Brooke; it's not your fault. It wasn't your beef to begin with, Felix only had a problem with me, and if you had come out he may have come after you...I dunno he's kinda crazy you know?" Lucas told her.

"I know...But I'm still sorry, are you okay, ok dumb question of course your not, but I mean nothing's broken or anything right?" Brooke said more to herself than Lucas.

"No...And Brooke really its okay, stop apologizing." Lucas insisted.

"Fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'll meet you at your mom's Cafe, after all tomorrow is the trip!" suddenly excited.

"I forgot, but I'm packed so I'll just go in grab my stuff, and we'll go. Bye" With that they hung up.

"You okay Luke?" Haley asked after he had hung up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just a little beat..." Lucas said with a smile.

"I can tell," Haley said getting the joke, "Well get some sleep the trips tomorrow, and you have to prepare yourself for your mom, goodnight!" Haley finished cheerfully.

"Right my mom," said Lucas quietly, he silently decided that he would tell her what happened when he got home, and as much as he didn't want to he'd agree to take the heart test, if she would just let him go. Lucas prayed that his mom would be satisfied with that, and then settled himself to get some rest.

THE NEXT MORNING

At Peyton's:

"JAKE, WHERE DID YOU PUT YOUR STUFF, I CAN'T FIND IT!" Peyton screamed to Jake who was currently taking a shower.

"IT'S IN THE FRONT HALL!" Jake screamed back just as loudly.

Peyton was so excited, they were going skiing, each of them had chipped in to pay for a cabin with three rooms for a week, and they'd put together the rest of the money to buy food and stuff for a fun party. She'd be sharing a room with Jake of course, Nathan and Haley would naturally be sharing, and that only left Lucas and Brooke, who would be forced to room together. Peyton felt bad, but at least this would help them work past whatever problems they still had, right?

Jake walked out of Peyton's bathroom five minutes later, dressed in clean clothes, though his hair was wet still. Personally Peyton thought he looked REALLY SEXY with wet hair, but that was just her opinion.

"Jake we have to leave in twenty minutes to get to the Cafe and meet everyone, and I'm not even showered yet!" Peyton said frantically running into the bathroom. She re-appeared fifteen minutes later, hair wet, body soaking, with only a towel wrapped around her. She quickly dried of her skin, and dropped the towel, pulling on a pair of panties, and putting on a bra. Moving over to her closet she had only just grabbed a pair of jeans when an unsuspecting Jake walked into the room, thinking that Peyton was still in the shower. Boy was he wrong, his eyes swept the room finally resting on Peyton, who was only in underwear, all he could think was that she was beautiful, before he could stop himself he started blushing, thinking certain thoughts that others especially Peyton may not like to know that he was thinking.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were still in the shower, I'm sorry..." he said backing out of the room when Peyton had noticed him standing there, jaw dropped down to the floor, not literally of course.

Peyton didn't care if he had seen her; it was bound to happen sometime. "Jake its okay, don't worry." Peyton reassured him. There was no reply. As she glanced at the clock and pulled on a long white - tee, with a blue Harlem sweater over it, she pulled on her Parka, and boots, she realised that if they didn't leave now they'd be late. She rushed out of her room to find a blushing Jake, "Let's go...OH MY GOSH I'M SO EXCITED! AREN'T YOU?" Peyton asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Of course, I'm stoked, but obviously not as much as you," Jake said a smile breaking out on his handsome face.

When they got to the Cafe, luggage an all, they walked in to find everyone there waiting for them, everyone except Lucas, who was currently battling it out with his mom, who had eventually given in after she made Lucas swear that he'd take the test, not only that but she made him make an appointment before leaving.

They piled into separate Cab's, Jake and Peyton in one, Nathan and Haley in another, and then Brooke and Lucas in the last one. When they had finally arrived at the airport, they all snatched up their luggage, paid the cab driver's and ran. They had barely made it for their flights, but alas they had. Everyone hurriedly took their respective seats, and then it was time for take off. Peyton had grabbed Jake's hand and squeezed it out of fear, nearly crushing Jake's hand.

"I'm sorry; it's just that flying make's me nervous. I haven't been in a plane since my mom died..." she had suddenly become very interested in the window, and looked out at the building which had become smaller and smaller as the plane rose. Peyton battled with herself to keep the tears back, but she soon lost that battle as the fragile barrier that held back the tears shattered.

Jake took Peyton's hand in his, as she turned into him and cried. His heart broke at the sight of her crying; just the fact that she was sad broke his heart. "Peyton, sweetie, look at me please..." Jake pleaded with her. Peyton slowly looked up, "I'm not trying to tell you to forget about your mom completely, but you can't let your past with her, interfere with your life now. You have to let go, as much as it may hurt you have too...remember the saying if you love someone you gotta be able to let them go, as much as you love your mom Peyton, you have to let go of her..."

"Jake - I can't - She was - My mom - And-and-and ..." Peyton tried to finish her sentence but a fresh wave of tears stopped her. She buried her head even further into Jake's chest, as he pulled her closer, as if he would never let her go, "I love my mom Jake, I love you too, but sometimes it scares me when it becomes more obvious that I'm basically alone in this world. My dad is almost never there, my mom's gone, and a lot of things remind me of that, and it just it scares me..." Peyton finished finally.

"Peyton, you'll never be alone, I told you that before, you've got me, even your mom, your dad and everyone else. We all love you Peyt; I know I do..."Jake said to Peyton in the strongest voice he could muster.

The rest of the flight was silent between them, while Nathan and Haley, Brooke and Lucas talked about whatever came to mind. Finally the plane landed, and a driver was waiting for them. Luckily they had only brought luggage that they could take on the plane, so they didn't have to go through customs, which got them out of the airport a whole lot faster. When they finally arrived at the Hill, each one of them took in its beauty, as they stepped out of the car and breathed in the fresh mountain air, and took in the scenery.

The six of them, carried their luggage to the front desk where they checked in, and were taken to their respective cabin. Jake took one key; Nathan took the other, while Brooke and Lucas settled for a room together. It won't be that bad, they both thought.

After everyone was settled into their rooms, things packed away, Haley being the most organized made a list of chores, which included getting firewood, getting food, snacks for the party and booze, finally the last chore was to prepare the place for the party, games, blah, blah, blah.

"Alright, the person you're rooming with is who you will be doing your chore with, Jake and Peyton you two will be getting wood down in the forest, it's not a far walk. Nathan and I will be staying here! Brooke and Lucas you two will obviously be getting food and essentials for the party. Okay people let's go!" Haley said all motherly again.

"How about we skip this preparing stuff, and go straight to the blah, blah, blah?" Nathan whispered in Haley's ear.

"How about...no, come on Nathan more preparing, or you won't get the surprise I have for you tonight." Haley said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, at this Nathan's eyes widen, as Haley just laughed.

When Jake and Peyton finally came back, Peyton resembled a snowman, with snow in her hair, pants, on her gloves and boots; she was smiling evilly, when Jake walked in behind her looking as if he had just taken a swim in the snow. They dumped the wood into the bin next to the fireplace, and went back to their room to change, and make-out.

Just as the four of them had settled down in front of the fire talking amongst each other, Brooke and Lucas walked in, holding bags upon bags of goods. "What did you two buy the store?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"We would've but only so much would fit in the cabin so we just settled for this." Brooke replied, smartly.

"Okay you two, time-out, Nathan in the corner you go, Brooke you too," said Haley getting a laugh from everyone.

An hour later they were all stuffing themselves with junk, and drinking like there was no tomorrow, at first they played some games that Haley had brought along, but soon got bored of it, and decided to play the ultimate game Truth or Dare, but with a twist, if you did your dare the person who dared you would have to take two shots, while you took none, if you told the truth however, you would each have to take one shot each, unless you know for a fact that, that person is telling the truth then only the person who asked the question would have to take a shot.

Brooke started, she chose Jake, who picked Dare, "I dare you...to kiss Pey...wait...I dare you to kiss Lucas on the lips for at least 15 seconds!" Brooke said happily.

Jake stared at Brooke as though she was crazy, "Fine! Lucas buddy, pucker up." When he had finished, he quickly rinsed out his mouth, glaring at Brooke, who had taken one of her two shots. Jake chose Lucas next, who still looked as though he was in shock. Lucas picked Truth, "Truth? Oh I got one, in this room right now; if we were all single that would you choose to go out with?" Jake asked satisfied with his question.

Lucas hesitated a bit with his answer, he didn't want to say it, but he had too. "Brooke...I would choose Brooke." Lucas stated simply. Jake took his shot, because he knew that Lucas was being true, anyone could tell from the look in his eyes. Brooke noticed it too, and she felt her heart take a leap, when she had wanted Lucas he wanted someone else, but now he wanted her and she didn't know if she wanted him, because she was afraid to get her heart broken again.

"My turn" Haley said cheerfully trying to ease the tension, "Peyton, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare," Peyton said.

"I dare you to..." she leaned over to whisper in her ear, "kiss Brooke and cop a feel of her ass..." Haley whispered in her ear.

"Fine, I will. By the way I'm sorry..." She leaned over towards Brooke, kissed her grabbed her ass. Then she leaned back into Jake's strong, loving, and protective arms. He looked at her with shock in his eyes, and she whispered, "Don't worry I still love you more..."

He leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "I love you too," that just caused a chill to run down her spine, her eyes fluttered, as Jake placed kisses on her neck, moving up to her lips, she pulled him closer, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Both of them were completely lost in each other, moaning softly, caught up in their passionate moment, at least until everyone burst out laughing did they stop, embarrassed.

After another hour of ridiculous dares, and a lot more alcohol, they decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow the six of them would be going skiing. The six teens split up, and went to their respective rooms, where they all went to sleep. Peyton in Jake's arms, Haley in Nathan's, while Brooke and Lucas kept to their side of the bed. As Lucas watched Brooke sleep he couldn't help but smile, she looked so much like an angel. He'd have to figure something out, but then again, if they were meant to be together they'd end up with each other in the end, or so he hoped. That's all he could do for now, hope.

Spoilers:

Sorry, no spoilers, I'm going to leave you in suspense...okay, okay, I'll give you ONE spoiler, since I'm so kind! Yes I know I'm odd, you don't need to tell me!

- Surprises, people from the past appear and stir up trouble between everyone.


	5. Unwanted guests disturb the peace

Chapter 5

Unwanted guests disturb the peace

AN: Thank you to Christina (I'll try my hardest to write as many chapters as I can in one day, sound good?), oth/o.c.fan213, the anonymous reviewer, and NovStar for reviewing, it means a lot to me. I'll try to make the story as much to your liking as possible. And for everyone who wants to know why Jake left Jenny, he left her with his parents after his parents basically kicked him out of the house so he could go have a good time with Peyton, otherwise he would've stayed there. I'll try to add in that little part into Chapter 3, sorry for not adding it, must've slipped my mind. Once again, thank you for the reviews! Finally don't be afraid to give me some ideas to improve this story! That's all! Bye!

Brooke was the first to wake the next morning, although it was only because of Lucas's constant snoring. Thanks a lot Lucas, so much for my beauty sleep, she thought dryly to herself. As she turned over facing Lucas, hoping that she would fall back asleep, she was met face to face by Lucas, who just went on snoring. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips at how adorable she looked; his breath on the other hand was not all that adorable. Well, she thought, this is hopeless I'm not going to fall asleep anytime soon with Mr. Snores A lot over there. Brooke pulled back the covers, and slipped her socked feet into her pink and fuzzy pig slippers; she grabbed her robe and wrapped herself in it, trying to keep herself warm. As quietly as she could she walked across the room to the door, grabbing her case of bath products. The door closed with a snap behind her as she walked down the oak hall towards the bathroom. When she opened the door she was surprised at the sight before her. It had beautiful tiled floors, which you could see yourself in, the walls were painted in a rich gold, black and silver paint, which carried a pattern along the walls, the sink was a beautiful sink, though just like many others it still took her breath away. The tub was a tub, though it sat on its own four feet, if you know what I mean. There was a large mirror taking up much of one of the many walls that made the bathroom. In the corner there was a shower, which she slipped into after brushing her teeth, and riding herself of her pyjamas. Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of the shower, and wrapped herself in her robe; quickly she grabbed her things and walked down the hall towards the room she shared with Lucas. Brooke self-consciously looked back at Lucas who was fast asleep, snoring even more loudly than he was before if that was even possible, well apparently it was, Brooke thought to herself, as she changed glancing back at Lucas every now and then to see if he had woken up, into a pair of tight black jeans, and a pink sweater, that was so warm. Then she pulled on a pair of socks, grabbed her baby-blue jacket, ski pants, scarf, mitts, hat, and boots and then with a final look back at Lucas she walked out of the door and continued down the hall to the kitchen in search of coffee. Well she needed something to keep her up, she thought to herself, looking through the cupboards, she was sure that they had bought coffee yesterday on their little food shopping spree. Ah ha I found it, she muttered under her breath. She set about making coffee, for everyone including herself, with the coffee maker that was in the cabin already. When the coffee was finished, she poured herself a cup, using the mugs from the cupboards. Thankfully they were provided with cups, plates, utensils, pots and whatnot. The aroma of coffee filled her nostrils, and the rest of the cabin as well, otherwise she didn't think anyone would've gotten up.

"Morning!" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Mmmm..." Haley said, sleep still in her eyes.

"Morin' " Peyton said with a yawn, her hair messy.

"Yeah, mornin' "Jake said, his arm around Peyton's waist.

"Coffee..." Nathan stated, stretching.

Before Lucas could say anything, a yawn overtook him.

"Right, well come on people, go shower, change, then come back here to get your coffee and breakfast that yours truly will be making, yes Nathan I can cook," Brooke said she said the look of disbelief on Nathan's face.

Everyone trudged out of the kitchen slowly, taking turns using the bathroom. When everyone had finally come down to the kitchen, breakfast was sitting on the kitchen table, which was already set. The six teens took their seats, Jake and Peyton on one side, Nathan and Haley on the other side, Brooke at the head of the table while Lucas was left sitting on the opposite side of Brooke. Brooke had made, scrambled eggs, which were quite tasty, all nice and fluffy. Bacon, and who doesn't love bacon, well except people who don't eat it of course, buttered toast, and a fruit salad. They all ate until their stomachs were full, which didn't take very long. Once the table was cleared, and the dishes were washed, they set of down to the ski lodge to collect the equipment that they had rented the night before. After finally getting on their snow pants, jackets, scarves, hats, and ski boots, and gloves, they each grabbed their skis and poles which they carried outside to put on. There was an instructor there to meet them, because none of them had skied before.

"Hi there, I'm Adam Jerome, and this is my helper Sylena Quan. Alright, let's not waste anytime, c'mon get on your skis, like this," he took off his own skis and showed them how to put on their own. "Now follow me..." He took them out to a fairly empty part of the hill, which was crowded with skiers. "I'd like you all to climb up the hill, just turn on your sides, well just face the trees," which divided the different hills, "Now move up, just lift your skis as if you were walking normally, except now your walking sideways. See it's not that hard." Adam told them when they'd gotten high enough. "Now I'd like you all to form face forward, just spread out a little, and make your skis into the form of a triangle. Good, now straighten them, and go down the hill, and slowly form a triangle okay? I'll go down to the bottom, while Sylena stays here." Adam said as he made his way down to the bottom quickly showing them what they were about to do.

Brooke and Peyton were still in shock, they both knew Adam, not only that but each of them had gone out with him at some point in time. Peyton was worried that somehow Jake would find out, and get jealous, not only that but she had never really ended things with Adam. Stupid, I'm so stupid, she thought to herself. Brooke on the other hand, couldn't wait to get her hands all over Adam, god, she thought, he's gotten even more sexy." Thank god I came on this trip, otherwise I would've missed out on him...she said loud enough for only Peyton and Haley to hear." Both Haley and Peyton gave Brooke a look that said, are you serious, she just smiled and went down the hill, mastering the technique Adam had just taught them. When is was Nathan's turn he fell flat on his face, looking up, face full of snow, everyone just laughed, while he glared, a small smile appearing on his face. He had to admit, it was funny. Haley did it well, but almost lost her balance, thankfully Adam was there to catch her, but he held onto her for a moment to long, and that's all it took to get Nathan jealous. Haley pulled herself up quickly, and walked over to Nathan, giving him a big kiss, which calmed him down a bit. The eight of them stayed out their for about four hours more, until finally, the instructors left, but not before telling them about a huge party happening at the only club in their town, Club A6 they should definitely come.

"Of course, we'll be there," Brooke said, giving Adam a flirty look, which Lucas saw and it almost caused him to pop a vessel or two. "C'mon guys head back to the cabin, we need to get ready!" Brooke told them, suddenly in a great mood.

The six of them carried their skis back to the cabin; they were to hold onto them until the end of the week, because that's how long they had rented them for. Brooke rushed into the bathroom, and half an hour later rushed out. Lucas left the room, when she came in to change. She decided to wear a blue V-neck sweater, and a black jeans skirt, that was faded on her thighs, and a pair of leather boots, that's stopped below her knee. After getting dressed, she sat down in front of the mirror to do her make-up, after she had applied a light layer of make-up, she slipped her lip-gloss in her black leather purse, along with her cell phone, and some extra make-up in case she needed a touch-up. After much thought, Brooke decided to leave her hair down, then grabbed her purse, jacket, scarf and gloves, and then walked out of the room.

Lucas was sitting on the couch talking to Nathan and Haley, who had not to long ago joined him, Haley was wearing a pair tight dark blue jeans, and a light orange top, with strips of brown, her hair down as well and a pair of Shelltoez (Adidas), Nathan was sporting his usual hair style, a long - sleeved black t- shirt, and then a white t-shirt over it, light blue jeans, that got darker on his thighs, and a pair of black air forces. Lucas was wearing his 'Timbs, a NY baseball hat, a pair of black jeans, and a white sweater that carried the NIKE name. When they saw Brooke walk down the stairs, their jaws dropped, well at least Lucas's did. Why was she dressed like that? Lucas questioned himself; he hoped that she wasn't looking to hook up with that Adam guy.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Brooke asked, as though she didn't see the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Oh, we were just talking about the new movie Coach Carter, we were going to see it when it came out..."Haley said finding her voice, just as Peyton came down the stairs, Jake not too far behind her. Peyton was dressed in a white turtle neck, with black pants, and black shoes. Jake wore a blue dress shirt, with blue jeans, and black shoes as well.

"Alright people, lets go..."Peyton said."I called the cab, and it should be here any minute," as if right on cue the driver of a cab honked it's horn.

They filed out of the door, and into the cab, and surprisingly they all fit in with ease. Once they got to Club A6, they got out of the car, paid the driver and joined the line where people were waiting to get into the club, some patiently, others impatiently. After what seemed to be an hour, they finally got into the club, Brooke made her way over to the bar, to get them all drinks as the others found a table. When she came back with drinks, she had barely sat down before she got back up again, as if something sharp had poked her. She quickly excused herself, when she spotted Adam, the sweater he was wearing was a bit tight, and it showed of his toned chest.

Brooke made her way over to Adam, "Hey you!" Brooke said trying to contain her excitement.

"Hi, Brooke right?" Adam replied.

"That's me, so um...You want to dance?" Brooke asked, gesturing with her head to the dance floor, where the song Only U, by Ashanti was currently blaring through the speakers.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Adam said, following Brooke towards the dance floor. It was so obvious to him that she was into him, but to be honest he was really into her, he was still hung up on Peyton, even though she was with that other guy, Jack or whatever his name was, that was okay with him, he could work around that, no problem.

"Jake let's dance..."Peyton said, grabbing his hand leading him towards the dance floor.

As soon as they got on the dance floor, Peyton went all out, grinding against Jake, who could feel his member getting a little hard, if Peyton didn't stop soon he was going to go crazy. Thankfully, she stopped, and they moved to the beat. As the song changed to Xzibit's song, Hey Now(Mean Mugging') Peyton spotted Brooke giving all she had to Adam, Brooke was all over him, Adam didn't seem to concerned however, he had only wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist, and was just moving to the beat of the song. After a solid hour of dancing, Peyton and Jake were tired, and needed something to drink, so they made their way over to their table where they found Haley in Nathan's lap, they were making out, a moan or two escaping their lips here an there. Lucas just stared at them in disgust, he didn't need to see this, or hear this. He shook his head and walked of towards to bar to get another drink. Brooke had just made her way over to the table with Adam trailing behind her. Peyton moved herself closer to Jake, while Brooke and Adam sat down. Peyton needed a drink, so she excused herself and got a drink at the bar.

Back at the table Adam had just made a lame excuse to go to the bathroom, then got up and went in the opposite direction of the bathroom. Instead Adam headed over to where he saw Peyton. When he approached her, she was sipping her drink, looking around the club.

"Hey," Adam said his mind suddenly blank.

"Bye," Peyton retorted, trying to give him a hint.

Both Jake and Brooke were wondering what was Peyton and Adam so long. Jake saw Adam and Peyton over at the bar first, and then Brooke saw them. Jake wasn't worried about the situation because he trusted Peyton, Brooke on the other hand didn't. Even though Peyton was her best friend, she still hadn't forgotten what had happened last time.

Adam moved himself closer to Peyton, trying to make small talk with her. Peyton made to move away, but Adam grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" Peyton hissed at him, her words filled with venom.

"Peyton, I still love you, don't you love me?" Adam told her loosening his grip.

"What the hell are you talking about? I never loved you! I went out with you for a week, before your dad had to relocate to another state, and I realised that I didn't even want to be with you anymore. So I didn't call, nothing, I thought that you'd get the point that we were over. Don't you think if I was in the least bit interested in you, I would've gotten in contact with you? But I wasn't, and I'm with Jake now, so leave me be! Be with Brooke, don't you still love her?" she stated bluntly.

Her words had cut through him, they had cut deep. "Peyton, don't say that, just kiss me, and we'll see if you don't in fact have feelings for me..." Before she had anytime to protest, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Peyton pushed him away as quickly as possible, but it was too late, the damage was done. Brooke and Jake had both seen what had happened, she felt her heart sink, Jake had seen, she'd never wanted to hurt him. Brooke had seen as well, her best friend, she knew Brooke wouldn't want to talk to her after this, even though it wasn't her who had kissed Adam first, just the fact that she had responded to the kiss made her guilty. She felt horrible. Peyton, walked past Adam who let her go this time, feeling as though his heart had just broken into a billion pieces.

Jake just walked out of the club, he needed some air, Brooke was fuming on the other hand, she couldn't believe what had just happened, and she had seen it all. When she had finally thought that they had worked past their past problems, Peyton went and pulled something like this.

Peyton saw Jake walk out, and made her way outside as well, "Jake..." she said in a small voice.

"Just go Peyton, go..." he told her, back towards her, walking along the sidewalk. He couldn't believe it; he just needed some time to think.

As Lucas made his way over to the table towards a fuming Brooke, and still making out couple, he asked the most logical thing, though most stupid thing to ask right now, "What's wrong?"

That was all Brooke needed to set her off. "WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT THE GUY THAT I REALLY LIKED, AND THE PERSON WHO USED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND TOTALLY BETRAYED ME! THEY KISSED! PEYTON KNEW THAT I LIKED ADAM, BUT NO SHE WENT AHEAD WHEN SHE ALREADY HAD A BOYFRIEND AND SHE KISSED THE GUY I LIKED! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?" When she had finished raging at Lucas at the top of her lungs, many people had turned to see what was going on. Lucas felt as though, this was it, him an Brooke would never be, she obviously wasn't interested in him, she was interested in Adam, he could tell that even though she was so mad at him now, she would be even more mad at Peyton, but, he thought she would forgive Adam and fall head over heels for him again . Well it couldn't have been more obvious because she had said it.

Peyton sat down on the stairs crying, she just lost the person that she loved so much, because of Adam, that stupid ass! If Adam came anywhere near Peyton, she swore that she would kill him.

Brooke just marched over to the bar, to drown her sorrows in alcohol.

Lucas just sat there, feeling as though his life was over, he knew that deep down Brooke still liked Adam, he felt as though he had lost her, even though she was there.

Haley and Nathan watched him; it was obvious to them that he was hurting. They wanted to do something to help him, to comfort him, but they didn't know what to do. They decided to not meddle, because sometimes people need something that really shakes them up to happen, so they can realise what they really want, or what they really need, in this case it was a person that they all desired. In the end they'd all find their way back to each other, it would be quite a journey though.

Spoilers:

- Will Jake forgive Peyton?

- Will Brooke forgive Peyton?

- Will Adam come around again to mess things up more?

- Haley has to tell Nathan something.

- Slight development between Brooke and Lucas.


	6. Accepting the Truth

Chapter 6

Accepting the Truth

AN: I hope you all liked the last chapter, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger; I just wanted to leave you guys in suspense. Thank you to CountryButterfly0102, and Christina for reviewing, it means a lot. Also, this is going to be the last chapter until at least December 28th or the 29th, it's only because I have three projects for school that I have been putting of, because I'm too lazy to do them…I'll try to get done with my projects quickly, but I need to give them my full attention as well, because each one of them are worth a large chunk of my mark, in three different subjects. Also because this weekend is Christmas, and Christmas equals: Gifts, parties and food…mmmm food…lolz! Please don't hate me…I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can, so at least it can sustain until said date. Also I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas (if you celebrate), and I wish you the best in the New Year! Finally, thank you for the reviews, they mean so much to me, please keep reviewing it makes writing worthwhile!

Peyton sat there on the stairs of the club crying her eyes out. She rubbed her red eyes, trying to wipe the look of hurt on Jake's face out of her eyes, but it was like it was etched into the lids of her eyes for all eternity. Just to remind her of the pain she caused him, and not only him but Brooke as well. Peyton had never felt more disappointed in herself as she did right now. She shouldn't have let Adam kiss her, but it was as much his fault as it was hers, if not more of his than hers. She, Peyton didn't actually initiate the kiss, Adam did, and he pulled her into that horrible kiss before she could stop him. Even so she should've pulled away faster, or something, she just shouldn't have let their little unwanted chat go on so long. Guilt filled her, coursing through her like her very own blood did. The fact that she was sitting out in the cold, with no jacket finally hit her, and so she got up, dusted her pants off, and headed back into the club to get her jacket. Once she had gotten it, she bid the others goodbye, saying that she was going back to the cabin.

"Yeah, uh…you want us to come with you sweetie?" Haley asked in a worried voice. When Haley had seen Peyton walk back into the club, tears staining her face, eyes red, she felt for her. It wasn't to long ago she was in a situation much like this one, but she had worked through it, and she knew that Peyton would as well. No matter how long or what it took, Peyton would get through it.

"No, no, no, you guys stay here, have fun, I'm just…I-I'm not feeling this scene anymore, you know?" Peyton said, tears forming in her eyes again. She refused to let them fall.

"Okay, well bye," Haley said, nudging Nathan in his ribs, so that he would say something.

"Oh, right, um…yeah, we'll be back at the cabin soon, just after I get a dance with my wife…what do you say Hales? Dance with me?" Nathan said, getting down on one knee, head bowed, hand out waiting for Haley's. When she finally put her hand in his, he kissed it, got up and walked Haley towards the dance floor where Ludacris's song, Get Back, was currently playing.

With a small wave to Peyton, the two left. Peyton then turned around heading towards the exit, but instead she bumped into Adam.

"Get the hell out of my way Adam!" Peyton said loudly. "You've done enough damage for tonight…too much perhaps…" and with that Peyton brushed past him, her shoulder colliding with his, as she finished her journey to the exit. As she turned on last time to look back at the club, she saw Brooke with a sour expression set upon her face. With a final look back she left the club, and hailed a cab which she took back to the cabin.

After paying the driver, she opened the door of the cabin, feeling a blast of heat greet her, thanks to the blazing fire in the grate. It warmed her body, from the frigid cold. Feeling drawn to the fire, she changed into a pair of sweats, and put on her dog slippers, finally settling down in front of the fire, covering with a blanket. Peyton starred absent mindedly into the fire, thinking about the nights events. Who did Adam think he was, telling her that he loved her, and then he kissed her, she could just imagine how badly Brooke and Jake were hurting? She had lost two of the most important people in her life, all in one minute. It's true what they say she thought to herself, you always hurt the one you love, well in this case it's ones, she thought bitterly to herself.

How did this happen, I had it all, my best friend, a great boyfriend, and now in the blink of an eye it's all slipped away, because of one foolish person, she thought heatedly. Peyton was so lost in thought that she didn't hear when the door opened, and closed. It wasn't until after she saw Jake sit down on the couch opposite her did she acknowledge his presence.

Jake just sat there, contemplating her, what happened back at the club. In his heart of hearts, he knew that Peyton loved him; he never doubted it for a minute. But when he saw she and Adam kiss at the club, doubt and anger and pain and even hate had filled him. When she had followed him out of the club, he just couldn't stand to be around her, because when he saw her face, the face that he had fell in love with, the face that he had kissed, he saw her and Adam kissing. The scene just kept replying over and over again in his head. Jake just couldn't stop it; he wanted to, he wanted to rid himself of all emotions so he wouldn't have to feel anything. When he had walked in, he thought that she would still be at the club, but on the contrary, she was laying on the couch, wrapped in a red blanket, starring deeply into the fire, obviously lost in her thoughts. Because she hadn't so much as moved as hair to see who had entered. Jake just couldn't bear to look at her right now, it hurt too much, it showed him that maybe him coming back to Tree Hill, to Peyton, though it had been a good idea, maybe it wasn't as good as it had seemed before.

Looking straight into the crackling fire, that was oblivious to the surrounding world, Jake started, "Peyton…I'm-I-Maybe us – maybe…What the hell happened tonight Peyton, I thought you loved me, and when you love someone you don't exactly go make out with other guys now do you?" Jake stated straightforwardly.

"Do you honestly believe what you just said?" Peyton asked incredulously. "Do you truly believe that I would go make out with random fools, when I have or had you?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking now would I?" Jake asked scornfully. "I mean, when I saw you talking to him, it was fine, because I trusted you, but then you kissed him…and it hurt Peyton, it's killing me…I keep seeing your lips on his, every time I look at you…" Jake told her, his voice breaking.

"Okay, first things first, is that I did not kiss that disgusting excuse for a human being. He kissed me, because he had just told me that he still loved me from way back when we dated, and I told him that I didn't love him that I loved you. And that if I had loved him I would've gotten in contact in him when his dad had to relocate to another state. But he just wasn't getting it, so after he proclaimed his love for me, and I rejected him, he told me to kiss him to see if I was in fact telling the truth, that I really wasn't in love with him. Before I could move away from him, he kissed me, with that filthy mouth of his and I pushed him away as quickly as I could…but the damage was done…," Peyton told Jake, all the while starring straight into the fire, stealing glances at Jake every now and then, to get a glimpse of how he was reacting to her summary of what happened tonight at the club.

It was a lot of information to process all at once, but Jake stomached it all, so to speak. Jake, feeling slightly ashamed, that he had accused Peyton of a crime that she had been the innocent victim of. Nevertheless, it had hurt him to see her lips upon Adam's. Even though he now knew the true story of what had happened between Adam and Peyton, he couldn't help it; he had to ask her, finally not being able to hold back any longer, the question came bursting out of him.

"Did you feel anything when you kissed Adam?" Jake said, not being able to take it anymore.

Peyton didn't even need to think about the answer for this question, she knew the answer, and she herself had been thinking this very question before, during the ride back to the cabin.

"Jake, do you in all honesty believe that I could feel anything in a kiss with _Adam_? I mean think about it…when he kissed me, it felt so wrong, it felt as though I was kissing my grandfather, or something, that kiss had absolutely no passion in it, no fire behind it, nothing, it was a totally platonic kiss…a kiss that meant nothing to me, a kiss that is now just a reminder of the day that I lost my best friend and my boyfriend all in one day…" Peyton whispered, her voice trailing off.

Jake had finally turned to look at her when she was talking about the kiss, and when she said those last few words, his heart broke, and he ached for her. He still should've been mad or upset or something about what had happened at the club, but now that he was looking into Peyton's gorgeous, charming, orbs of blue, he knew that she loved him, and only him.

"Oh god, I feel like such an ass…because I saw you two kiss, and that was all I needed, I grabbed my coat and I left…I didn't see you push him away…and even if I did, after the kiss, my eyes were only seeing what they wanted me to see, and not what was really happening, or what I should've seen…" Jake stated.

"Well…you can't really blame yourself can you? I mean, if I had seen you kiss another girl, I would've been so mad…even if you trying to push her off, of you I wouldn't see it…because I would probably have been blinded by anger and even jealousy, which is not an emotion I express often…" Peyton said.

"Maybe so, but I jumped to all the wrong conclusions, I mean I shouldn't have dismissed you like that outside of the club…I was just worried that maybe you had chosen Adam over me…and it scared me because you're the only person that I've let in since Nikki…" Jake told Peyton miserably.

"Jake…I know how you feel, since my mom died not including Brooke you're the only person that I've ever talked to about my feelings, or anything like that…it would've scared me too Jake…losing the one of the people who really understands you, who really loves you…" Peyton finished. She quickly broke her gaze away from Jake, and starred into the fire again, tears on the verge of falling. Peyton didn't want to let Jake see her cry again, soon enough he would think of her as the girl who cried for everything, or the girl who wasn't strong enough, and she didn't want that at all.

"Peyton…I'm sorry, I just don't know-I mean when I saw you with him, kissing him, I felt as though you had betrayed me…the person who I loved with every ounce of my being, had betrayed me. Once she'd had enough of me, she'd moved on…I never thought of you as that kind of person before, but at that moment that was all that was running through my head…and I'm sorry." Jake said starring at her, knowing full well that she had tears in her eyes.

"Jake-it's okay-really" Peyton said her voice barely a whisper.

"No Peyton it's not okay! It's not, because I should've trusted you, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that, I shouldn't have given you the cold shoulder when you came to me outside of the club trying to explain to me what had happened I can only assume. I guess I was just hurt and jealous even…and I was afraid to lose you…I can't lose you Peyton, next to Jenny, parents, and some friends your all I've got…And I couldn't bear to lose you Peyton!" Jake finished finally.

"Jake you're not going to lose me, I'm right here, I haven't gone anywhere, and I'm going anywhere anytime soon. You're all I have as well, even though I have awesome friends, and I hope I haven't permanently ruined my friendship with Brooke…my friendship with her means a great deal to me…and I've got my dad, and my mom right? Peyton said tearfully.

"Right…Peyton I'm sorry…I love you…" Jake said to her, emotions he had never felt before were flooding through him at this moment, and he didn't know what to do with them.

"I'm sorry too Jake and I love you too…" Peyton said to him, she felt it too, this particular bump in their relationship had changed a lot, and they were both feeling it. She felt different somehow, not physically but emotionally.

With that, he took her in his arms, and embraced her in a warm, comforting, and loving hug. Their bodies molded together, like a perfect match. He leaned down, and kissed the crown of her head.

The two just stood there, holding each other until Brooke came crashing through the door, Adam on her arm. It was obvious to all three of them that Brooke was drunk off, of her ass. Each of them were just as confused at the fact that she could possibly string together words, let alone walk, mind you she did stumble quite a bit.

Jake and Peyton let go of each other at the sudden sound, standing side by side, looking at Brooke, who was starring Peyton down with a very sour look set upon her face.

"Well look that it is…my FORMER best friend." Brooke said, emphasizing the word former.

"Brooke c'mon, just listen to me please! I didn't kiss Adam, he kissed me, and I pushed him away! Brooke I wouldn't do that to you again! I would never want to lose you as my best friend, but maybe I already have…" Peyton said, her voice trailing away.

"Whatever! I don't believe you anyway, I mean give me one reason why I should, and plus Adam here has already told me what happened…didn't you sweetie!" Brooke said going from a cold voice to a cherry one.

"You did, did you? Well what exactly did you tell her? I have to hear this!" Peyton said disbelief filling her voice.

"I told her that I told you that I loved you still and then you kissed me to see if you still loved me or not…"Adam said lying through his teeth.

"You son of a bitch, you and I both know that, that's not what happened!" Peyton said livid with anger. "YOU CAME ONTO ME! TELING ABOUT HOW YOU STILL LOVE ME, AND I SAID THAT I DIDN'T LOVE YOU, I NEVER DID, BUT I DO LOVE JAKE! AND THEN YOU TOLD ME TO PROVE THAT I DIDN'T LOVE YOU AND YOU KISSED ME! I PUSHED HIM AWAY BROOKE! I did I would never want to hurt you like I did before!" Peyton shouted.

"What the hell Peyton? Why'd you tell her? I was about to get some tonight! But I'm obviously not getting anymore!" Adam exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"EXCUSE ME! GET SOME! YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT I'M DRUNK, OTHERWISE I WOULD'VE KICKED YOUR ASS, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! AND ONE MORE THING! IS WHAT SHE SAID TRUE? ALL THAT CRAP YOU FED ME BEFORE, TRYING TO MAKE ME THINK THAT SHE WAS THE BAD GUY WAS ONLY TO IN MY PANTS!" Before he had a chance to answer her, she had opened the door, and was motioning for him to get out. "GET THE HELL OUT! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT I EVER HAD EVEN THE TINIEST FEELING FOR YOU! WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GET THE STEPPIN'! GO!

When he finally walked through the door, before he could even look back Brooke slammed the door in his face.

"Brooke are you alright?" Peyton asked concern filling her voice, as she watched her friend sink down to the floor, leaning against the door, crying.

Both Jake and Peyton walked forward, and knelt down on the floor next to Brooke. Peyton couldn't stand seeing Brooke like this; she embraced her in a comforting hug, telling her that whatever it was that was bothering her, she always had her, and that it was going to be okay. Jake just watched Peyton, hug Brooke and comfort her, all he could think to do was put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Peyton I'm sorry! I…I was j-ju-just...hurt…I didn't k-k-know what had h-h-hap-happened. I just I wish I could take it all back…when I saw you two kiss, it brought back the memories of what happened…and all I could think was that you'd done it again, everything I wanted you seemed to want too, I just…I'm sorry Peyton…I still love you, you're my best friend after all how could I not right?" Brooke said into Peyton's shoulder, the tears finally ceasing after awhile.

"Brooke, its okay…I'm just glad that were okay…" Peyton told her friend. "Come on, let's make some hot coco, and talk girl talk, and Jake can talk with us too, because he needs to know," Peyton said looking at him, "You have a daughter after all, and soon enough she'll be thinking about this stuff too…" With that both Brooke and Peyton burst out laughing, Jake on the other hand had a very worried look on his face.

After the coco was made and drunk, all the while Brooke and Peyton talked about cute celebrities, guys, people they disliked, people that annoyed them, movies, music, and anything else that popped into mind. All the while Jake just sat there listening intently, thinking to himself, that when his daughter was all about maybe 10 years old, this is what she'd be thinking about, and that seriously bothered him.

It was until Brooke started talking about his relationship with Peyton did he snap out of thought.

"So did you and lover boy have get down an dirty yet?" Brooke asked wiggling her eye brows, laughing as she did so.

"BROOKE! What's up with you and Lucas, you both asked me that question, mind you, you used different words. And the answer is no…we haven't…I dunno whenever Jake's ready, and I'm ready we will, but until then I don't want to rush it you know?" Peyton said all the while looking at Jake, who had his eyes fixed upon her.

"Yeah, I guess I understand, but how are you going to know when your ready?" Brooke asked logically.

"I don't know, I guess your heart just tells you that you are…" Peyton said to Brooke, still staring at Jake.

"I see…so uh…what's wrong with Lucas; he seemed pretty bummed about something when I left the club with Adam…" Brooke asked Peyton curiously.

"I don't know, I guess he just wasn't having a good time…" Peyton lied quickly; finally breaking eye contact with Jake. She just didn't think that tonight would be the right time to tell Brooke that Lucas was probably jealous that she was leaving with Adam, because he still loved her.

"Oh, well I'm beat, I'm off to bed…night all!" Brooke said suddenly, leaving both Jake and Peyton thinking about Brooke's earlier question concerning them.

"I agree with you Peyton, I think we should wait until our hearts tell us that it's the right time…" Jake said abruptly.

"And what if my hearts telling me that it is time?" Peyton stated simply. But that sentence was not as simple as it seemed.

"What if my heart agreed, that I'm ready, that I love you, and I want to show you that in the most amazing way ever…" Jake whispered to Peyton.

"Then maybe we should…" Peyton started saying, but she never got around to finishing that sentence because in came Haley, Nathan and Lucas who looked rather peeved. They could all only guess about what.

"Nathan all this partying has taken its toll on me, so what do you say we hit the hay?" Haley asked Nathan; the truth was that she had to tell Nathan something. Something big, something that would have a great effect on both of their lives, but it was something that Nathan had to know.

The two walked up the stairs, and headed off to their room, where once the door was closed, Haley started sobbing hysterically.

"Haley, babe what's wrong?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Nathan, I've got…to tell you something…and I hope…that after I tell you…you'll stay with me…" Haley said to Nathan, the hysterical sobbing coming to an end.

"Haley c'mon tell you, whatever it is, you know I'll be there for you…" Nathan urged Haley, but he meant what he said.

Haley had to tell him, she had only found out the day Lucas had come to their apartment hurt, and she had been afraid to tell him. But she couldn't be afraid anymore, it was now or never.

"I'm pregnant…" she blurted out. It felt like a huge weight off, of her shoulders now that she had told him. Haley waited anxiously, for Nathan's response, she saw as he wrinkled his forehead.

"Nathan, you don't have to stay…" Haley told him, not being able to take the silence anymore.

"Haley I…" he wasn't be able to finish his sentence when a loud crash was heard downstairs. The pair ran down to see what had caused the disturbance.

Brooke came scuttling out of her and Lucas's room as well, coming to see what all the ruckus was about.

Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw Lucas and Felix battling out, while Jake tried to break up the fight, only to give up after realizing that these two weren't going to stop.

"FELIX!" Brooke screamed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

With the mention of his name, both boys stopped their fighting to look around to find the person who had screamed. They both spotted her, Lucas promptly got off, of Felix, had had a bleeding lip, and black eye. Lucas on the other hand was also sporting a bleeding lip and a cut on his forehead.

"Brooke, I…can we talk?" Felix asked hopefully.

"NO!" Brooke yelled. "Why are you even here? How'd you know I was here? You know what I don't even want to know, all I want is for you to go!" Brooke said outraged.

"Brooke, there's a storm out there, and I asked your mom where you were, and she told me…if you want me to go I will, but my death will rest on your conscience not mine." Felix told her, knowing that she was bound to crack.

"Fine, you can stay here for the night, but it's only because I don't want to be the reason of your death, because I'm better than that…you sleep on the couch, you touch nothing, you sleep and then you leave as soon as the storm dies down! Got it?" Brooke asked impatiently. Without waiting for an answer, she stalked back into the room she shared with Lucas, who made his way up the staircase and walked into the room as well.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine don't worry." Lucas reassured her.

Jake and Peyton went up to their room, both thinking about what had just happened, and also about what they were talking about before they were interrupted. Maybe they both though, we should just take it all one day at a time see where everything leads too. They both wanted more with each other, but now that they had stopped talking about the previous topic of conversation, neither Jake nor Peyton wanted to bring it up again. It'll come up again, they thought, until then they'd just be…

Nathan and Haley also returned to their room, and though neither wanted to talk about Haley's pregnancy they had too, and they both knew it. Just maybe not tonight, Nathan needed some time to think.

Back in Brooke and Lucas's room, the two slept on their sides of the bed. Maybe this was a sign, Lucas lay there thinking, a sign that him and Brooke shouldn't be together. Maybe it was, or maybe it wasn't, who knew. All they knew is that if something was meant to be, it would happen when it was supposed too. And even that they weren't sure of.

Okay that's it until either the 28 or the 29th of December. I need to start my work, anyways please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. It took me quite a few hours to type it up, because different ideas kept coming to me, and I was forced to choose just a few. However I hope the finished product of my hard work will make you happy. Once again thanks for the support it means a lot to me.

No spoilers sorry, I'm leaving you in suspense. I'm so mean.


	7. In its own time…

Chapter 7

In its own time…

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own One Tree Hill, and its cast I do not.

AN: Don't hate me for not updating in awhile; I already explained why I wouldn't be updating in the previous chapter. Also thank you so very much for the reviews, it really made my day! YAY! Lolz! On a sad note, I have to tell you that as much as I enjoyed my Christmas vacation, I have to go back to school and back to my horrid teachers. Now that you know that, you must also know that for me, school starts next Monday. That being said, I know have to tell you the saddest news of them all, since I'll be going back to school I'll have homework, projects, and other things as well. Meaning that I won't really have too much time for this story, I will however try to post as many chapters as I can in my spare time, mind you it take a few hours to write out one chapter, so I'd say at least one per week. I'm sorry, but school comes first. Just thought you should all know… Anyways moving on, I've decided to do something that I haven't really done in the past; I'm going to actually reply to your reviews!

Anonymous (I love one tree hill!!!) – Thank you very much for the review! I'll try my hardest to keep the chapters coming as quickly as I can.

Countrybutterfly0102 – Thank you so much, you've been with me from the start, and I really truly appreciate it. I am not cruel, well only when I don't want to be. Don't worry your not too much of an optimistic person, and that could be a good thing you know! Anyways here's your update!

Christina (Anonymous) – Your reviews make me happy! I'm sorry for leaving you all in suspense, thank you for saying that I have the best story, but personally I don't think so, I do however thank you for the comment. It gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. I'm back and I'm writing more, consider this my late Christmas present to you, and everyone else as well.

Oth/o.cfan213 – Here's your update, thank you very much for the review.

MRS. Nathan Scott – Thank you for the review and for telling me I have a great story, there's the warm, fuzzy feeling inside again!

Ali213 (Anonymous) – Thank you for the review, and telling me my story is great, wow warm, fuzzy feeling again, this is weird! Lolz! Here's the update you've been anticipating.

Thanks again, to everyone who has taken the time to review my story, I truly appreciate it! And now on with the show, well story, well you know what I mean…lolz!

It had snowed for hours, beautiful, clean, white, and glistening snow lay on the ground, covering everything as if it were a blanket. Then came the ice pellets, drumming hard on the windows, roofs, and everything it came in contact with. If you happened to be outside when the huge pellets of ice had come hailing down from the heavens above, you would've been knocked out cold within five minutes time. It seemed as though the cold air from outside was seeping in through the cracks beneath the doors, and windows, making the inside of the cabins seem much colder, no matter how much the blazing fire roared away.

It was a picture, perfect moment; the cabins were all covered in snow, with icicles hanging down form the roof, snow all around, piled halfway up the front door of each cabin and all around it as well. Breath-taking, is what it was. Even though it was windy, snowy, icy, and freezing it was still breath-taking.

Up in Brooke and Lucas's room they lay asleep in each others arms, his arm wrapped around her, with her head on his chest arm on his stomach, cuddling as close to him as she could get.

In Jake and Peyton's room, the two were sleeping soundly, wrapped in each other, blankets pulled up high trying to keep out the cold which seemed to always find a way under the blankets.

However in Nathan and Haley's room only one person was asleep, the other was up, pacing, thinking long and hard. Nathan finally tired of pacing, had sat down on the edge of the bed he shared with Haley looking back at her. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant, with his baby. 'How could this happen? I don't want to be a father yet, I'm just too young, I'm…were still in high school…oh god what should I do?' he thought to himself, all the while starring at Haley's angelic face. It was all too much for him, as much as he loved Haley; he hadn't planned on having kids until after college. Haley and he barely had enough money for themselves, let alone a baby. He felt scared, and worried.

"Haley…I'm sorry but I just…I just don't know…" Nathan whispered to his wife who was asleep, tears silently rolling down his cheeks. He felt as though he had just betrayed the only woman he had ever really loved, he needed to sleep on it.

Just as Nathan had finally fallen into a deep sleep after much thought about Haley's pregnancy, Haley was gently shaking him awake.

"Nathan, c'mon get up, look outside its beautiful…" Haley said walking over to the window, looking out.

"Haley…can we talk? Go for a walk or something?" Nathan asked, needing to talk to Haley, he had finally worked up the nerve to talk to her about her pregnancy, and his decision. Quickly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he walked over to Haley, who was standing by the window.

"Nathan…I don't think we can go outside exactly," she said giggling softly.

"Oh…right," Nathan agreed, finally looking out the window with a shocked look on his face, never in his life had he ever seen so much snow. It was stunning, breath-taking even, he thought to himself. He had gotten so caught up in his own little world, that he hadn't heard Haley calling his name.

"Nathan!" she said yelled softly. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" the truth was that Haley knew exactly what this conversation was going to be about, and something in her heart told her that everything would be alright.

"Hales…I love you, but don't you think that maybe were too young for this?" Nathan tried to reason.

"Nathan, I know were to young for this, but it's happened, all things happen for a reason Nate, I just know that this baby is going to be great…but…if you don't want to be in your child's life then I can't and won't stop you from leaving…" Haley said with a whimper.

What Haley had said sunk in, and he realized that he was in fact about to leave Haley, the woman he loved more than life itself. The woman who helped him become a better man, Haley, his Haley, the one he married, and swore to love. He, Nathan Daniel Scott, was not going to be like his father, he was not going to leave Haley with his child, high and dry. He couldn't, it would hurt too much.

"Hales…god I'm sorry…" Nathan said sliding down against the wall onto the floor, his face in his hands, tears escaping the barrier that was supposed to hold them back. He couldn't possibly look at her, knowing that just minutes ago he was ready to leave her. Nathan felt so ashamed of himself, at this very moment he hated himself.

As Haley watched him cry into his hands, she felt her heart break. She sunk down in front of him, sitting on her knees, as she took hold of his hands.

"Nathan…look at me…Nate I'm scared too, I wasn't planning on this, I wasn't planning on this for a long time, but it's happened Nate, there's nothing we can do…nothing" Haley told him, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Haley, I was ready to leave you…with our baby…how can you even look at me? I really am Dan's son! I'm just like him, he left Karen when she was pregnant with Lucas, and I was going to leave you with my son or daughter Hales! I'm so sorry Haley…" Nathan said to her, his tears finally subsiding.

"Nathan, don't you think for a second that you are anything like Dan! You are not, you Nathan, are so much better than him! I love you Nathan…You… and I love this baby…and-and-you'll do the right thing Nathan, I know you…I do" Haley said, between sobs.

"Haley…I swore to make this marriage work, and I swore never to leave you no matter what…and I'm not going too Haley…this kid…my kid…my son or my daughter is going to be so loved Hales…I love you Haley, and I love you," Nathan said to Haley's stomach. "I'm gonna be a dad Hales…" after all that time, it had finally sunk in, he Nathan Daniel Scott, was going to be a dad.

"Yes you are, and I'm gonna be a mom!" Haley said twice as excited as Nathan. She knew Nathan would come through, she knew it.

Nathan was off in his own world again, it wasn't until Haley's lips came crashing down on his did he snap out of it. As their tongues battled it out, they heard someone walking in the hallway. Nathan walked them over to the bed, all the while his lips never left hers, and he turned them around so that she would end up on him as he sat down on the bed. After minutes of kissing fervently, they broke apart gasping for air. The soon to be parents lay in each others arms for awhile longer, until Haley fell asleep.

Lucas had woken up to the sun rudely shining into their room, waking him from his slumber. He tried to sit up, and stretch, when he felt a weight on his chest, looking down, he saw that it was Brooke; soon he realized that he had his arm wrapped around her waist and took that as a chance to pull her closer to him. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so right for him. Brushing a stray hair from her flawless face, he gently rubbed his thumb along her jaw line, then down to her neck.

"Mmmm…" Brooke moaned, and turned her head away from Lucas, who had quickly withdrawn his hand from her face, while his own had suddenly become awfully red.

With a sigh, Lucas got up slowly not wanting to leave Brooke's side, but he had to. As quietly as he could he got his necessities for the bathroom, his robe, a change of clothes and was of to the bathroom, only to run head on into Felix.

"Watch where you're going" Lucas said rubbing his head and picking up his now scattered belongings. When he stood up he saw who he had just butted heads with, and he had a feeling that he'd be butting heads with Felix a lot more, not literally however.

"Whatever man, just stay away from Brooke! Got it?" Felix asked stupidly.

"She broke up with you, you asshole, don't you get that? It's over with you and Brooke, I don't know if she has feelings for you, but I highly doubt that she does, so get over yourself man, that was the whole reason you came down here, to make amends with her. And of course to get in more fights with me, but hey, I'm not complaining if I get to pound on you, why should I right?" Lucas said hotly.

"She broke up with me, but I know she still loves me! I know it! She does!" more so trying to convince himself rather than Lucas at the moment. "And who do you think you are, giving me advice on a relationship with Brooke, I know you still have feelings for her, but you know what they say, if you cheat once you're bound to do it again." Realizing that Lucas obviously wasn't going to say anything Felix turned on his heel, and marched down the stairs and plopped down onto the couch, smiling and rather pleased that he had made Lucas feel like shit. He knew that what he had said had touched a nerve, and with that he crawled under the covers still all smiles, and dozed of to sleep.

"Hey babe…" Jake said to Peyton, in a sing-song voice.

"To bloody early…stupid sun…it's too damn bright…mornin' sweets…damn morning I'll smack whoever invented it you know…" Peyton mumbled random threats to the morning, as she said her good morning to Jake, and leaned over for a kiss.

"You're so cute when you're all mad at the morning." Jake told her, trying to stifle a laugh as she shot him a glare.

Before Peyton could help herself, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind to say, but the last thing she wanted to say at the moment. "Jake we need to talk about last night…" Peyton told him with a very solemn look set upon her face.

"I know Peyton…but I don't want to ruin anything between us…even if it seems to us as if now is the right time to show our love to each other in the most wonderful, and sensual way possible, I think that we should wait, not too long of course, but just until it's time." Jake told Peyton honestly.

"That's just what I was going to say, except different wording…"Peyton said with a small laugh, "But either way, I love you and what's meant to happen will happen, but in its own time…" Peyton told him sincerely.

"In its own time…I love you too Peyton, wow look outside," Jake exclaimed randomly, he had just turned his head towards the window and saw nothing but white, "its beautiful isn't it? Almost as beautiful as you…" Jake said sweetly, placing a kiss on her forehead, while wrapping his arms around her, embracing her in a hug, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and finally locking lips with him, as their tongues danced together.

Brooke lay in bed thinking about Felix and Lucas, about the conversation she had overheard. Technically it wasn't her fault in the least, they had, had the conversation outside her bedroom door, she just happened to be sleeping, until she was rudely awoken by loud, and angry voices. Which she had then listened to intently, all the while keeping her eyes closed, but when she had heard that Lucas still loved her they were wide open, she couldn't help but question her feelings towards him, and question the fact that he didn't deny it when Felix had said that. She had heard him grumble something and then walk away, but that was all. Brooke was suddenly feeling very confused, not a particular feeling that she liked to be expressing, or feeling for that matter, but she was, and she was not liking it, not one bit. She didn't know whether or not she had feelings for either Felix or Lucas, they had both hurt her, more Lucas than Felix, either way she knew she had to make a decision of either of them or neither. Right now, neither of them was looking like a tempting choice, it wasn't that she didn't have feelings for them, it's just that she wasn't sure, and she'd rather start fresh with someone she knew little or nothing about. That's it she thought brightly, that's what I need someone new, someone different, or even for the time being no one at all. Possibly a few one night stands, but nothing more serious than that, her heart just couldn't take it anymore, it had gotten broken one too many times, and this was enough. She heard the door knob turning, and in came a freshly showered and clothed Lucas, Brooke hurriedly shut her eyes, and pretended as though she was in a deep sleep.

Lucas looked over at her, and walked to the side of the bed, and placed a kiss on her forehead, saying the only thing his mind could seem to come up with at this moment in time. "I love you Brooke…"putting his head in his hands as he sat down in the sofa across from the bed, he tried to shake his head, hoping that perhaps that would rid him of all these oh-so confusing feelings he didn't know what to do with. One day, one day, soon or far away, we'll be, grabbing a book atop the dresser, he settled in reading the day away.

Nathan got up, looked over at his now pregnant wife, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of their room, and knocked on Lucas's to see if he was awake. He was just about to walk away from the door, thinking that Lucas was asleep when Lucas came to the door, and opened it revealing Nathan in a white t-shirt, and pajama bottoms.

"Can I talk to you man? In the kitchen…"Nathan asked Lucas.

"Yeah sure…" Lucas told his brother, following him down into the kitchen.

"Haley's pregnant!" Nathan blurted out, not able to contain himself anymore.

At first Lucas had a very the expression of someone who had just unwisely stuck a key or something metal into a plug and received a slight shock, but his expression soon changed as he saw the happiness shining brightly in Nathan's eyes. "Congratulations man! Wow, I was not expecting this, but wow! I'm gonna be an uncle, a cute one too!" Lucas said embracing Nathan in a manly hug.

"Thanks man, she told me last night, and I was about ready to pack my bags and leave, but Felix came and that gave some time to think, and something Haley said made me stay, and the fact that I love her to death, and this kid is gonna be so lucky! Luke, I love her man, I'm married to her, and were starting a family!" Nathan said, but instantly saw the miserable look on Lucas's face. Brooke he thought.

"Don't worry about Brooke man, even if you love her, or like her, just know that whatever is supposed to happen will, when it's supposed to." Nathan said sympathetically. He knew that Brooke was a sensitive subject with his brother, but he just wanted to see Lucas happy again, smile, anything, just something.

"So see any good basketball games lately?" Nathan asked changing the subject, just then Jake walked into the kitchen talking about the sun in a very grumpy manner, then he started to make coffee, and breakfast, and joining into Nathan and Lucas's conversation here an there.

"When's Felix leaving? He's kind of weird, reminds me of Nikki, except he's not a girl, he's a guy, with a tan it seems…What?" he asked seeing the looks on Lucas's and Nathan's face, "What?" he asked again.

"Noth…" Nathan couldn't even finish the word, because the laughter he had been holding back for some reason had finally broken through.

The two brothers's laughed hard, but Lucas took the cake, he had tears streaming down the corner of his eyes, holding his sides, as if they were going to split any second.

"WHAT?" Jake asked rather annoyed now, "Oh never mind!" he said frustrated with the two of them.

Nathan just smiled, happy that he had finally seen Lucas laugh, he felt good for his brother, but something told him, that the happy glow that now radiated off, of Lucas wouldn't be there for long.

AN: Alright, here's the deal, I have NO CLUE what to right in the next chapter, but something will come to me, which leads me to my next statement. No spoilers this chapter once again, sorry, no cliffhangers this chapter, so don't kill me yet. I'll update as soon as possible, but seeing as I'm still not done my projects because of Christmas parties and whatnot, I will not however be putting this story on hold, I'll make time. This story is number two on my TO DO list, and unfortunately I have a long TO DO list, number one is school. Anyways I'm done rambling, and so I will leave you to carry on with your lives, your lives are probably much more eventful then my own, okay rambling again, I'm gone this time really! I'm odd, I know it, and I love it! Peace people, god bless!

Oh by the way, you know you want to review good or bad, so just click the little button down there and submit one, you know you want to, and when you do, you'll get a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. Well at least I do, is that weird? Lolz! Bye!


	8. Hope, Faith, Running, and Hearts

Chapter 8

Hope, Faith, Running, and Hearts

Disclaimer: I wish I owned One Tree Hill, but don't we all?

**AN: **Hey everyone! I'm back, and armed with a new chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, its just that I was busy with another fic, dealing with some issues and school stuff. But now I'm back, so have no fear I'm here! Okay, okay that was a cheesy line, but none-the-less, you got the message. I'll try to make this chapter as long as possible, before my brain runs out of ideas, and my hands give out from the constant typing. Anyways I'd like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter, I truly appreciated it. And now, what you've all been waiting for, the start of the long awaited eighth installment of Just Us.

The smell of the delicious coffee and food, had brought the girls out of hiding. As each one of them made their way down to the kitchen, the boys chatted animatedly, giving there respective wives and girlfriends a kiss as they came towards them. In Lucas and Brooke's case however, they simply exchanged an awkward half-smile, and joined into the heated conversation on the hottest male and female celebrity.

According to Nathan and Haley, the hottest female was none other than the beautiful Beyonce, and the male was Usher. Jake and Peyton agreed to the male, however the choice for the hottest female left them questioning Nathan and Haley's sanity.

"Are you crazy?" Peyton asked Nathan and Haley, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at them, without waiting for an answer she carried on. "It's obvious that Beyonce is _not _the hottest woman in the business. Whether or not she is alive or not is the not the question at hand, the fact that she was incredibly talented and beautiful is what you should be looking at. It is obvious to me that Aaliyah is the hottest!"

"I'd have to agree with you there Peyt…" Jake conceded, smiling apologetically at Nathan and Haley. Only to receive steely glares from them. "Aaliyah was so young and talented, she could sing, dance, act, and if you ask me she could've gone places. Rest in peace, we love you."

"Whatever…I personally agree with the hottest guy…He's _so _cute, his abs are yummy, he sings, and dances…I think I need to lie down, just picturing that perfect body is making me slightly light-headed. The girl however in my books still remains faceless. I agree that both Beyonce and Aaliyah are and were greats though…" Brooke declared, sinking into a near-by chair, pulling a cup of steaming hot coffee towards her.

Everyone laughed at Brooke's comments towards Usher, the laughter however died abruptly at the arrival of Felix in the kitchen.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Felix asked a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Nothing," Brooke said curtly. As far as she was concerned Felix was nothing to her anymore, just a minor speed bump, along the road we call life. And that was all there was to it. As weird as it would be, she planned on sticking to her word, a few one night stands here and there, and maybe a relationship, but nothing to serious, she couldn't take all the pain and confusion that came with each one.

"Okay…" Felix replied calmly, he could feel the tension in the room right now, and he wouldn't have liked anything better than to run. But being who he was, he had no intention of running as uncomfortable as this situation was.

"Well um…when were done eating what do you say we go outside, huh Jake?" Peyton asked trying to ease the tension, while drowning her pancakes in syrup.

"Yeah, sounds great…" Jake said. Quickly finishing his breakfast and making his way upstairs. Peyton followed suit, she hastily ate her breakfast, without choking, then grabbing a cup of coffee she made her way upstairs to get ready to go outside.

"Yeah, Nate let's go outside, it's so beautiful out there." Haley told Nathan, who quickly downed his coffee and followed Haley up the stairs.

"Well isn't that nice?" Brooke said sarcastically. Her friends had just left her with Lucas and Felix who were just adding to the tension Felix had already brought into the room. This was going to be interesting.

Meanwhile, up in Peyton and Jake's room, the two were busy pulling on sweaters, and long-johns underneath their pants. As soon as they were dressed, they walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway, only to be met by Haley and Nathan who were just standing there listening to the yelling that now echoed from the kitchen.

It seemed that Felix had tried to make a pass at Brooke, and both Lucas and Brooke had started yelling at Felix, who seemed to be enjoying it from the sound of his voice.

As quietly as they could, Jake, Peyton, Nathan and Haley made their way through the front door, not wanting to disturb the three teens in the kitchen, because it seemed were about ready to snap of anyone's neck for the smallest thing.

Once they were outside they all exchanged worried glances. The guilt of leaving Brooke to deal with both Lucas and Felix was finally settling in, and their choice to go outside was now being questioned.

"Maybe…we should go back in?" Haley asked timidly, voicing what everyone else was thinking but too afraid to say.

"No Hales, we can't. Brooke, Lucas and Felix have to work past their problems with each other. I'm sure they'll all still be alive by the time we come back." Nathan reassured his worried wife, though he himself was worried about the three, he hoped that by leaving them alone for a while, they'd be able to get over their problems with each other. Though one could only hope and wish for such things to happen.

"Right…so um, let's go" Peyton added.

"Yeah let's go…" Jake and Nathan said slyly, exchanging knowing glances with one another that remained unnoticed by either one of the girls.

Seconds later, Jake and Nathan snatched up some snow with their gloved hands, and quickly formed it into a ball, before pelting it at Haley and Peyton.

"HEY!" Haley and Peyton yelled in unison, as if reading each others mind, they scooped up some snow and fired them at the two now laughing boys.

It was war now, well at least a friendly snow-ball war. Each one of them threw countless amounts of snowballs. It made them remember their childhood; it made them remember how much fun it was to be a kid with no worries.

After what seemed to be an hour, the war finally ended with Peyton and Haley tackling Jake and Nathan. That however ended with each couple locking lips for a few brief but breath-taking moments.

Helping each other up of the ground, they split up, Jake and Peyton going one way while Nathan and Haley going in the opposite direction.

"LUKE!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs, when she received no answer, worry overcame her being. Where did Lucas go? One minute they were screaming at each other in the kitchen, the next minute Luke was storming out of the kitchen. She distinctly remembered hearing a door slam shut, but she knew that, well at least she hoped that Lucas hadn't gone out into the now calm snowstorm alone. "LUCAS SCOTT, YOU BETTER BRING YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Brooke shrieked, her face turning red from all the yelling.

"STOP YELLING ALREADY!" Felix yelled, coming into the living room, where Brooke was currently sitting on a couch. Her feet tucked under her, dressed in sweats, while her hair was pulled into a rather messy bun. But no matter how simple her attire was, she still looked angelic, as though she were made of the most fragile of materials, and the simplest, softest touch could make her shatter into a million unfixable pieces. "Now why are you screaming Lucas's name? He's probably just upstairs reading or crying like the little bitch he is." Felix told Brooke with a smug look set upon his face.

"Oh shut up Felix. You know sometimes, you should just take a minute to listen to yourself talk, and by-god you might actually realize how much of a prick you sound like." Brooke retorted bitterly.

"My, isn't someone touchy today?" Felix said dryly.

"Felix, just for one second could you drop the attitude, and the lame attempts at sarcasm?"

"Now why would I possible do that? That's like asking me to get rid of my sexy exterior and charm, which has the ladies tripping over themselves to get a 'lil bit of this." Felix said with a dazed look in his eyes, while gesturing towards his body.

"Wow, someone really has to deflate the size of your ego, because it's obviously messing with your supposedly functioning brain."

"Ouch, that one hurt right here." Felix whimpered dramatically laying a hand across his heart.

"Oh, well that's too bad." Brooke said getting up off; of the couch and walking up the stairs towards the room she shared with Lucas. She silently prayed that Lucas was in there, and much to her disappointment he wasn't. 'He probably went outside to get a bit of fresh air.' Brooke told herself.

Trying to busy herself, she neatened up the room. Putting the dirty scattered clothes in the room into a bag, while the clean clothes was put back in their respective places. That took up a mere fifteen minutes of her time, and so she grabbed the book Lucas was reading off, of the couch and settled in under the covers reading.

"So what are you thinking about?" Jake asked Peyton, who seemed to be lost in her own world.

"Oh, nothing, how about you, what are you thinking about?" Peyton asked, trying to change the subject. The truth was that she was thinking about her dad. Granted it wasn't something she necessarily needed to feel ashamed about, and she didn't mind you, she was feeling sad. She still hadn't heard a word from him. Yes, she had Jake now, and it really didn't matter if her father had gotten back to her. But the fact remained that he was still her father, and the only family she really had left. It would kill her if she lost her father physically, but it had dawned on her that she might have lost her father mentally already, and that was enough to push anyone over their limits. She wasn't sure what to do, then realization hit her, all she could do was have a little faith in this thing we call life.

"Peyton…Peyton are you okay?" Jake asked concern etched into his features.

"Oh, what, yeah I'm fine, I just kind of zoned out there a bit."

"Okay…So uh…what do you want to do?" Jake asked, trying to mask his concern, by changing the topic.

"Anything really, take a walk maybe. I dunno, it's up to you."

"A walk it is then."

And with that, the two walked around in the blistering cold, making tracks in the fresh, powdery snow, talking about anything that came to mind. Peyton forgot about her dad for a while, it seemed that all of their problems were blown away from them by the wind.

An hour or two later, frozen to the bone, cheeks flushed, they decided to head back to the cabin, and curl up in front of the fire, with steaming mugs of hot coco.

Lucas wandered around outside aimlessly. Felix had really set him off, and he had needed to cool off. Why did he let Felix push his buttons like that? It wasn't like him, well at least it wasn't like the old Lucas, who didn't get into fights with people just because they rubbed him the wrong way. He knew that he had changed a lot since he had started playing basketball, since him and Nathan had started getting along in a brotherly way. Of course they still had the occasional fight, but that had to be expected from brothers. But wasn't that normal? For people to change that is, even if the change wasn't all that great, there was still some of the old Lucas left inside him, right?

The fact that it was freezing outside in just a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a jacket started to sink in and so he decided to head back to the cabin.

She didn't know what had happened. It wasn't like her at all. Okay, maybe it was, but right now it was like she was in a trance. And the more she tried to talk herself out of it, the more she wanted it. Or did she?

One minute she was snuggled in bed reading Lucas's book, then the next minute she was walking down the stairs and into the living room where Felix lay thinking perhaps.

When he'd seen her, he didn't know what was going through her head. The features on her face, from what he could tell were all mixed. It was too hard to figure out what was wrong with her. She seemed to be under a spell of some sort.

She stood in front of him, just starring at him for a few minutes, and then she turned on her heel and walked over to the window looking out at the beautiful, picturesque sight outside was. With her back facing towards him, she had no idea he had come behind her until he had wrapped his arms around her stomach, causing her to nearly jump 50 feet into the air.

He searched her eyes when she turned around to face him, only to find them empty of all emotion. The usually glint of happiness was gone. The usual glow of warmth that radiated off, of her was gone, replaced by an odd coldness. He didn't understand what had happened to her. All he knew was that she was hurting. Looking out of the window, he finally saw how much like a winter wonderland it looked like outside. Then turning his attention back to the changed girl in his arms, he finally saw the pain that she had tried to hide was written all over her attractive features. It was as though it was engraved into her, as though she would never be able to feel cheerful again. All he wanted to do at that very moment was kiss away all of her fears, all of her pain. He just wanted to make it all go away, he wanted to, but wasn't sure whether or not he should, or even if he could. Every sensible part of him was screaming at him telling him not to take this chance, but his heart was telling him to take this chance. That if he ever wanted to let this girl know that he loved her, he had to do something, and otherwise he'd end up regretting it.

Brooke looked up at Felix with her big lifeless eyes and for a second, you could almost see a sliver of the old Brooke, except this old Brooke was miserable. She wanted to kiss him, but something inside of her told her not too. She didn't know what to do. It was like she wasn't really herself right now; she was someone else in her body. Whatever it was, she didn't like it, not one bit.

He knew what he had to do. Looking into her eyes, he leaned down ever so slowly, wrapping his arms around her petite figure, he pulled her towards him. Leaning down their lips finally met. There was nothing, no feeling, no emotion, nothing. Their tongues merely lashed at each other, in what they were fooled to believe was a real kiss. Pulling away from each other, Brooke did the only thing she could do at the moment. Run.

Felix stood there a bit longer, watching as Brooke ran up the stairs. Nothing, he'd felt absolutely nothing from that kiss. He'd expected fireworks from that kiss; he'd thought that he loved Brooke. But from what he knew, when you loved someone when you kissed them, you'd feel it. It would feel like the entire world didn't exist, you'd get lost in each other, like nothing but that special person and you mattered. That's how it was supposed to be, he knew, of course he did, he'd been in love before, and it had hurt him beyond belief. When they'd broken up, he'd felt like there was no point in living anymore. And maybe there wasn't. But then again, one day, maybe he'd fall in love again. But one day very far away, he couldn't take it anymore. His heart couldn't take it anymore.

Lucas had seen it. He'd seen them kiss, and then he'd seen Brooke run up the stairs, probably locking herself in their room. When he'd seen them kiss it was like someone had just knocked the wind out of him, ripped out his heart and run over it with a tractor many, many times.

He couldn't go back in just yet, he just couldn't.

Tears filled his eyes as he sunk down against the cabin wall. He hadn't cried in a long time, and it hurt a lot. Not crying, but the fact that the one girl he loved was in love with someone else.

Or so he thought.

**AN: **Okay, there you have it chapter eight. I'm not too pleased with this chapter, I honestly thought it could've been a lot better, but then again, I think that about all my pieces. I'm sorry I didn't have more Jeyton and Naley action. I just thought that I'd base this chapter a bit more on the Brooke, Lucas and Felix love triangle. So what did you think of this chapter? I'd love to hear you feedback, whether it's good or back, any criticism is welcomed with open arms. Anyways thank you very much for reading, and please review. Oh by the way, I'm really sorry for leaving you with a slight cliffy, I'm really sorry about that. Anyways I'll try to update as regularly as possible, but I really want to give each of my fic's equal attention. If you're into Gilmore Girls, please check out my other story, based on those quirky Gilmore Girls, and let me know what you thought of it, by leaving a review. But of course, Gilmore Girls may not be everyone's cup of Joe so by all means, do not feel obligated to go check it out. I would however truly appreciate it if you did. Okay I'm rambling now and by-god I think I'm going to stop sometime soon. It's just that sometimes I have no control over my brain, and well yeah, this is the result, never-ending rambling. Okay, honestly I'm going to go now, and leave you to think of ways to shut me up. Okay BYE!


End file.
